Finding the Moon
by Vertigo Rage
Summary: Lucia is attack by a werewolf when she is 16 and not only becomes one as well, but becomes pregnant. 11 years later her son Weylen finds out he's a wizard. When they go to Diagon Alley for his supplies, Lucia bumps into Weylen's future teacher Remus Lupin. Will he be able to help her with being a werewolf? Will she let him?
1. Attack

This is my first fanfiction. So let me know if it's any good, I could really use any advice that you can give me. Any characters or places, anything that sounds familiar, is J.K. Rowling and I don't claim any of it as mine.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." Lucia said as she grabbed her coat from the hall closest. As we walked towards the back of the house her mom came out of the living room where her parents and two younger sisters were.

"Okay, honey but don't be out too late. It's almost dark already."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I'm just going out to the pond for a swim. There's nothing to worry about."

Yes, I supposed your right. But still I want you to bring on of your fathers rifles just in case there a wild animal out there."

Lucia sighed, "You know all the wild animals are on the reserve mother, but I'll bring one just to make you happy." She walked down the hallway to her father's study and walked around his desk to the gun cabinet behind it. She grabbed the key from its hiding spot on top of the cabinet and pulled out one of the rifles that had a shoulder strap and she put it over her shoulder. Lucia then headed to the back door, yelling a final good-bye to her family before leaving.

Lucia took a small trail that was just visible in the waning light of the sun through the trees at the back of the year. A path she had taken so many times she could walk it blindfolded. She love nature, always had. It was her love for it that led her to finding this path and the pond that it led to which was a few miles into the forest. She loved the smell of the flowers along the path and the grass that peek out in places where the sun shone through the trees. She loved the way the forest smelled after it rained how everything smelt new and clean and fresh. Her favorite colours were the beautiful greens of the trees leaves and the bright blue if a cloudless sunny sky. But Lucia's favorite thing of all was the night's starry sky and the radiant rays of the full moon.

This is why she was walking to that pond that night. In the summer months the pond stayed warm during the night and since it was nearing the end of July it was especially warm. Lucia planned to go swimming that night, under the light of the full moon.

By the time Lucia reached the clearing that help the pond, the sun had fully set and the big full moon was peeking over the horizon. For several moments, she simply starred at if, a small smile on her face for the man on the moon, before she slung the rifle off her shoulder and placed it on a large flat rock that was near the pond. She place the towel she had bring next to it before removing her clothes, folding them and setting them down as well.

Lucia walked to the water's edge and tested the temperature with her hand, finding it warm enough she walked in slowly until the water was up to her waist before diving under. When she came up for air she was near the middle of the pond, where she wasn't able to touch the bottom. Lucia paddle around the pond a few times before returning to the middle where she floated on her back and look at the night sky.

She smiled as she remembered all the great times she's had there, with her family and more importantly, her best friend Amelia. All of them came here often, during the day and night, as she was doing now. Lucia thought back to one night the summer before, on the 24th of August when she had turned 16. Amelia had snuck a bottle of whiskey from her parents' alcohol cabinet and Lucia's mother had allowed them to camp out at the pond. It was the first time that their parents had let them say there overnight all by themselves. They had swam in the pond until they were wrinkly, occasionally taking a drink from the bottle of whiskey. The whiskey warmed them from the inside our and they couldn't help the giggles that came from their mouths at the stupidest of things.

That night had been the first time that they had kissed, but not the last, and it was the happiest moment of Lucia's life. If wasn't long after that day, when Amelia and Lucia realized they had feelings for each other. They started spending more time together, they were nearly inseparable. When they got back to school that year, they made sure to have almost all the same classes together and they always sat next to each other and were partners in any project that they were given.

Amelia was on vacation with her parents right now in France, and they weren't returning until the 4th of August, which was a week and a half away. Lucia could hardly wait for them to come back and her to be able to hold Amelia again. They had already planned to come here to the pond the first night she got back and Amelia would tell her everything that she had done in France. They would swim in the pond for hours and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Lucia smiled as she floated around the pond, until she realized the moon was almost to its annex in the sky, it was nearly midnight already. She quickly swam to the shore and wrung out as much water as she could from her waist length dark brown hair. She then grabber her towel and wiped the excess water from her body.

That was when she heard the howl. It was a long eerie cry of a wolf, to close for Lucia to feel comfortable. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, forgetting about her bra. As she went for her pants she heard another howl pierce the night air, closer the before and she heard a distant crashing a breaking of bushes coming from the opposite direction of the trail leading home. She shoved her legs in hr pant legs, grabbed her rifle and ran down the trail.

Just before entering the tree line, Lucia glanced over her shoulder and saw the giant beast break into the clearing from the opposite end as her. It had many of the features of a wolf, with a long snout and ears, fur covering most of its body. But it was too big to be a wolf; it had a long skinny tail and limbs that were almost human like. It hand large hands that were half to being paws with long claws extending from its fingers. When the beast saw Lucia, it reared onto its back legs, threw its head back and let out a long shrieking howl for the third time.

Lucia bolted down the path home, running as fast s she could in the darkness of the forest. After several moments, she could hear the wolf-beast running behind her and gaining fast. When she thought it was near enough to shot at without being able to see it, she turned around lifted her rifle and shot at it. She heard a yowl of pain from the beast and shot again, hoping to be able to kill it. She heard it cry out again but it was too dark to see if it would stay down, so she continued to run away.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Lucia heard the beast behind her again, so she tried to turn a shot it again but the rifle was ripped from her hands and thrown into other darkness. The beast then picked her up by the neck and threw her into the trunk of a tree. Her head hit hard with the tree, leaving her dizzy and her eyes unfocused, though it was too dark for them to be any use to her anyways. When she slid down the trunk of the tree, she attempted to crawl away, only to have the creature grabber and throw her again. This time, she was nearly knocked unconscious, barely staying awake, and she was unable to move

Moony crept up to the girl it was chasing and batted her with its forepaw. When he saw that she didn't move, his wolf-like face twisted into what was its smile and sniffed at the girl. He inhale her scent of lavender and smelt something more, something he had never smelt before. He picked the girl up by her arms, his claws digging into her creamy white skin. The wolf man smelled her blood and howled loudly, realizing the scent for what it was.

Purity. The innocence of a woman unclaimed.

The smell made Moony's mind go wild. He must take her, make her his. He took one of his long fingered claws from around her shoulder and slashed at her shirt, tearing it in two and leaving claw marks down her chest, between her perky breasts and ending just before her naval. He saw more of her blood and leaned forward to lick it from her blood, relishing the sweet taste of it on his tongue. He heard the girl whimper softly and the wolf wan growled in response, throwing her down to the ground and tearing at the pants that hid her smooth flesh from his hungry eyes. Her pants ended up in tatters around her, gouges on her legs leaking her precious blood onto the ground beneath her.

The girl had regained some of her strength, Moony noticed, as she had turned onto her stomach and was attempting to crawl away again. He growled at her and pulled her by her ankle towards him, her face being ground into the floor of the forest. The wolf man then wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and tightened it, warningly to make sure she didn't resist. He dug the claws of his other hand into the tender flesh of her hip and thrust his fully erect member it the girl. He heard her scream and start to struggle against his hold on her. Her shrieks only turned him on more and he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer.

Moony growled as he pulled out and began pushing into her small body, harder and faster with each stroke. The girl whimpered and cried in pain, edging him on even more. He felt her innocent blood coating his member and he savoured it scent as he ravished her and made her his. When he felt he was close to being undone, he placed his jaw over her small shoulder, teeth pressing into her delicate flesh there but not yet piercing it. He felt himself tighten and he sank his teeth into her, causing her to let out an ear-splitting scream of pain, as he released his seed into her warm womb, making her completely and truly his.

Now the girl would want only him, would only ever feel whole, only ever feel satisfied, he was with her.

The girl was now limp in Moony's arms, unconscious. He placed her on the ground and licked all the wounds on her body, turning her over to get the ones on her front. Her breath was shallow and her heartbeat slow. The wolf man hoped that she would survive, but for now, he would leave her there. So that when the next full moon showed itself to her, she would come to him. Her licked her wounds on last time and then tossed his head back to howl loudly at the moon, running off into the darkness of the night.

Remus Lupin awoke to the warmth of the sun on his back, the feel of soft grass beneath him and the taste of blood in his mouth. His whole body hurt and he had a splitting headache. He sat up slowly to make sure not to jar his already throbbing head, and looked around, seeing that he was just outside the Shrieking Shack, which was very unusual, since he should have been inside the run down building.

Remus looked down his body to assess the damage of the injuries he had inflicted on himself during the full moon, noting the blood covering his hands first. He saw that despite the amount of blood on them, he only had a few minor cuts, except for two small holes that he could see on his right shoulder. That along with the taste of blood in his mouth horrified him. He shot up from his sitting position, which he realized was bad idea as he became dizzy and lightheaded, nearly falling down to the ground again. He looked down the rest of his body, silently hoping to find some kind of hidden injury that would explain all the blood.

That was when he saw the blood on his member and smeared across the tops of his thighs.

"No, no, no...Please no." He cried desperately and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "I can't have...pleased no..." He put his head down in his hands, falling onto his side and curling into a fetal position, crying harder still.

And that was how he was found, two hours later, when Headmaster Dumbledore came to check on him. When he saw Remus' form on the grass before the Shrieking Shack, he quickened his pace and went to Remus. Kneeling beside him, he said, "Are you alright, Remus? What happened?"

"I...I don't know...I must have, must have gotten out somehow...I think...I think I attacked someone..." Great sobs wrecked through Remus' body. "I think I raped someone Albus... I just don't know... I can't remember...How can anyone forgive some like this?"

Oh, Remus," Dumbledore said. "We will find some way to figure out who it is you attacked, if you are lucky, then they have survived, so that we can help them through the difficult times that are ahead of them." Albus noticed the holes in Remus' shoulder. "What are these?" He touched them and Remus winced. A worried look appeared on Albus' face as he got up from his kneeling position and went around to Remus' back, seeing two more holes there as well.

Remus lifted his hand to feel the wounds as Albus had, "I don't know. Do you have any idea?"

"Unfortunately, I believe I do," He had a sadden expression on his face as he continued, "Remus, it's very likely that these are bullet holes. Which means that the person you attack was probably a Muggle."

Remus looked horrified. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I...I don't even know how I got out."

"There's nothing to be done about that now, we'll figure out how you got out later. We must find whoever you attacked and help them as much as we can, especially if they are a Muggle. They won't know what has happened to them. But for now, let's get you healed and dress."


	2. Hospital

It was an irritating beeping sound that woke Lucia. She tried to ignore it go back to sleep, but it was so loud and insistent. When she attempted to roll onto her side, she felt a terrible pain throughout her whole body. That was when she remembered. Going for a walk, swimming in the pond, running from the beast, it attacking her. Raping her.

She let out a sob and felt tears leak out of her closed eyes. Lucia then felt a hand grab hers and opened her eyes and looked up into Amelia's bright green ones. "Ame." She whispered in a voice that trembled.

"Shh, it's all right, Luc. I'm right here. Everything is going to be alright." Amelia sat on the bed and pulled Lucia's hand onto her lap.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were attacked and have been in a coma for 2 weeks. Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows, a sign that Lucia knew meant she was very concern and worried about her.

Fresh tears welled up in Lucia's eyes as she nodded and replied, "Yes, yes, I remember everything." And she pulled Amelia to her, clutching her as though her life depended on it. "It was so horrible, Ame."

"What happened?" She asked, wrapping her arms softly around Lucia's shoulders, chin resting on her hair.

"I went for a walk to the pond, like I do all the time you know?" Amelia nodded. "And then... then I heard a wolf howl, so I ran to try to get home." Lucia took in a shaky breath and her voice trembled as she continued. "I didn't get far before I heard it behind me, so I shot at it and kept running, hoping that I had killed it, but... but... I was wrong, Ame. It kept coming after me and it the gun from my hands... it picked me up like I was nothing and just threw me into a tree... then it... then it..."

" It's okay, Luc, you don't have to say anymore." Amelia stroked Lucia's hair softly. "Just rest. You've said enough for now."

"All...alright will you stay with me, Ame? Please?" She asked her best friend and sweetheart.

"Of course, Luc. I'll always stay with you. No matter what." She said, placing a kiss on Lucia's head and settling onto the bed beside her.

"It's no use, Albus. If we haven't found them by now, there's now hope. I've probably killed them." Remus said grief evident on his tired looking face. Then in a voice so quiet he didn't think Albus would hear he mutter, "And maybe it's a good thing their dead, so they don't have to be cursed for the rest of their life."

Unfortunately, Albus did hear him. "Remus that is no way to think. It's better to live with lycanthropecey then to be died. We mustn't give up hope; we may find the person still."

"If only it was me that was killed instead of James, then none of this would have ever happened and I'd be put out of my misery and this accursed life." Remus said sadly.

"Remus, my boy, you should think better of yourself. Albus said firmly, before continuing. "And there may be a way to make sure something like this never happens again."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus has come up with a potion that will make it so you won't lose your mind when you transform on the full moon. It's not a cure, but you will know and be able to control everything that you do in wolf form."

Remus just starred at the Headmaster, a stunned expression on his face. After a few moments, he asked quietly, "Are... are you sure? Does it work?"

"Yes, it has already been tested, Remus, and it works." Albus said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

When Lucia woke up again, Amelia was asleep beside her on the bed. Lucia looked into her face, taking all her features in. Her shoulder length black hair looked even darker against the tan she got over the summer, and her thin dark eyebrows arched over a pair of eyes that were hiding behind long lashes that rested against the tops of her cheeks. Beneath those sleeping eyelids were eyes as green as soft lush grass that could look straight into Lucia's soul with a glance.

Looking at Amelia's sleeping form, Lucia was amazed at how very different they were from each other, both physically and personality, and wonder how it was they got along so well. Amelia was tall for a girl at five feet eight inches and was very slender but not bony or awkward like some tall girls can appear. She was very athletic and had a bubbly personality that could win anyone over in a heartbeat. Whereas Lucia was a bit on the short side at five feet and two inches, though her mother told her she still had a few years to grow. She wasn't slim like her love but she wasn't large either, Amelia liked to tell her she had the kind of body that would end up have the perfect curves, the kind that made boys look twice as she walked by. She had eyes that were a light blue that changes lightly depending on her mood and skin that was a creamy white color that unlike Amelia's only burned in the sun and wouldn't keep a tan for long. One thing they almost had in common was their dark hair, though Lucia's wasn't black it was very dark brown, and hers was long, to her waist and wavy whereas Amelia had straight shoulder length hair. And Lucia was always an introvert, quiet around most people, and she was very loving to those she got to know.

It was truly amazing how they had become friends, a different as they were, and a miracle that they had found out there feelings for one another. That was why Lucia was so lucky that Amelia didn't have eyes for any boys for she could have any of them if she wanted. Lucia didn't believe that she could herself but Amelia liked to tell her otherwise on every occasion that she heard Lucia talk down about herself. They were just so happy to have each other.

This is why it was so hard for Lucia to decide what to tell her and her parents. Lucia had tears in her eyes as she looked at Amelia.

When she finally decided, she leaned over and gently shook Amelia's shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead, know it would wake her up because she was a light sleeper.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open sleepily and looked into Lucia's, smiling at her, "Hey."

"Hey sleepy head." Lucia said softly. " I... I need to tell you what happened, Ame. It's going to sound crazy, but I need you to believe me."

"Of course, Luc. Why wouldn't I believe you?" She had a confused and worried look on her face.

"Because what I have to say will sound insane. Just promise me, promise you won't think I've gone crazy." Lucia asked her friend with pleading eyes.

"I promise."

Lucia took Amelia's hand into hers and held it tightly, staring at it for several minutes. She finally said, "Did the doctors say anything, about what they think happened?"

"Yes, they think a man had his dogs attack you and when you were unconscious he came and raped you. Is that what happened, Luc? That must have been horrible." Amelia had a saddened look as she gazed at Lucia, who still hadn't lifted her eyes from her hands.

"Well, you see... um... That's not exactly what happened. It's going to sound strange but... You remember what I said, when I first woke up?"

"Yes, you said you heard a howl and ran, and then when they came close you shot at them."

"Well, there was only one person or thing...whatever it was. The thing that attacked me...it... it looked almost like a wolf but... but not quite... it would stand on its back legs, like a human and its arms were long like a human as well I..." Lucia stumbled over her words. "I don't know exactly what it was but it wasn't a wolf and... and it wasn't a man."

Amelia looked confused as she responded, " Lucia, are you sure about what you saw? I mean, it was dark and you were scared out of your mind, could you have just imagined it?"

Tears streamed down Lucia's cheeks as she looked at her friend. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. If you can't then who will? Everyone's going to think I've gone completely nuts."

Amelia pulled her friend to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head and stroking her hair softly, "I believe you, Luc. It's just hard to take in, you understand, right?"

"Yes, I understand." She held Amelia closer to her and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I do agree with you though, I don't think anyone else is going to believe you. Maybe it's not a good idea to tell them what you told me."

"What should I tell them then?" Lucia pulled away to look at her sweetheart with questioning eyes.

"You could just go with what the doctors believe happened. It's the closest thing to the truth. I just don't want you to risk telling them and them not believing you and taking you to a loony bin. I almost lost you already and I don't want to be without you again."

"Where are my parents anyways?"

"They went home last night. They come every day to check on you, along with your sisters. And I've been here ever since I came back a few days ago. I wanted to be here when you woke up." Amelia smiled softly at her. "And I'm glad that I was. It would have been bad if you had woken up and where alone after what happened to you."

Lucia smiled sadly, fresh tears welling up. "I'm glad you were there as well. I missed you, Ame. I missed you terribly." She gasped out as a sobbed wrecked through her body.

Amelia pulled her tight against her again, harder than before, forgetting Lucia's injuries which they had both been able to ignore before because they were being gentle. But now Lucia cried out as she finally felt the pain in her body. Amelia let go quickly, "I'm sorry, Luc. I... I forgot about your injuries."

Lucia cried harder. "Everything hurts; I wish it would go away so I could just forget everything that happened."

"Let me get a doctor for you." Amelia jumped off the bed and ran out the door, returning after a moment with a doctor following in behind her.

"Miss Reed, it's good to see you awake finally. I'm Doctor Bennett. Miss Stanford tells me you're in pain? Let's see if I can fix that." He pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected it into the IV line that Lucia hadn't realized was connected to her before. "That will take a few moments to work, so while we wait I want to do a few tests. Alright?"

"That's fine."

"Good, now follow the light with your eyes and don't move your head." After that the doctor moved her legs and asked if she could feel them, took her blood pressure and did a few other tests. "Everything looks just right. I'm going to send a nurse in her to change your bandages. How are you feeling now?"

"Better, thank you Dr. Bennett."

The doctor smiled at her and said, "No problem, it's my job right? I think you'll be able to go home in a week or so. I want you to rest some more after the nurse is done."

"Yes, I will." Lucia reached out and took Amelia's hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

Dr. Bennett noticed and said, "You have a very good friend Amelia, ever since her family got back from the trip and heard what happened, she hasn't left your side. You're lucky to have her."

As the doctor left, Lucia looked up into Amelia's eyes and said, "I really am lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you too, Luc." Then she placed a gentle kiss on lips, which Lucia pulled away from quickly. "I'm sorry, Luc, you probably don't want to be kissed, after what happened. I should have thought before I did that."

"It's alright, Ame." Lucia said shakily, her eyes watery. Not from Amelia kissing her, like her friend thought, but because the spark that was always there before, was gone. Now she only had an empty feeling and a confused, wrongness when Amelia kissed her. "I... I just need some times, okay? For everything to go back to normal."

"I completely understand." At that moment the nurse walked in.

"You'll have to take your gown off so I can put fresh bandages on. Do you want your friend to leave?" She asked Lucia.

"No, it's alright if she stays." She responded as she pulled her gown over her head and covered herself with it.

"You're going to have to move the gown so I can get to the wounds on your front."Lucia blushed with embarrassment but removed the piece of material, covering her breasts with her hands instead.

The nurse pulled the tape from the edges of the bandage and gently pulled it away from the claw marks which ran between her breasts and down to her naval. Lucia gasped when she saw them and her eyes stung but were dry from crying so much already. Down the middle of her front, were bright red ridges of new skin that stood out against her soft creamy coloring. The nurse noticed the sound and looked up at her with a sad smile.

"You were lucky to have survived. You lost a lot of blood before anyone found you." She looked back down and started to put some alcohol on a cloth and cleaned the tender flesh of her scars. She continued talking, "These marks from your chest to your bellybutton along with the ones on your legs should fade to a light scar that shouldn't be very noticeable. They shouldn't give you too much trouble." She finished with those ones and then the ones on her legs before reaching for the bandage where her neck met her shoulder. "This one though, is being difficult. It got infection in the beginning which we were able to get under control, but it's slow in healing unlike the others which healed normally. I'm afraid this one will leave a bad scar." The nurse pulled the old bandage off and when she touched a rag with alcohol to it, Lucia pulled in a quick breath and flinched slightly. "Did that hurt you?"

Her voice trembled slightly as she told the nurse. "It's a bit sensitive I guess, just do it gently and it should be fine."

The nurse nodded and slowly cleaned the bite mark on her neck. She then covered it with a new bandage. "Now get some rest, I'm sure you're drowsy from the medication the doctor gave you."

"Yes, very much." She pulled the clean gown that the nurse gave her over her head and slide down into her bed. She looked at Amelia and motioned for her to join her. Laying their heads in the pillow, Lucia wrapped in Amelia's arms, it wasn't hard for her to slip into sleep.


	3. Transformation

Hey readers, just as a warning, I may be going to my sisters for a while and they have no internet, so that means no updates for a little bit. I shouldn't be gone more then two weeks though so its not too bad.

Anything that sounds like its JK Rowling, probably is, and all the other characters are mine.

Please review after if you have the patients to go so. I would really appreciate it.

With love, VERTIGO RAGE.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

It was nearly three weeks since Lucia woke up, one week since she came home. All her scars that had been angry puffy red marks on her skin were now pink a smooth, which the doctor had said would fade even more. All of them but the bite mark at the crook of her neck. It had just healed most of the way; it now looked like the others did when she first woke up, except some places still weren't quite that healed.

She starred at it for a few moments after cleaning the few places that were still scabbed, before covering it was a bandage and pulling a shirt over her head. She sighed when she saw the edges of it peeking out from the collar of her shirt, unable to hide it completely.

Lucia brushed her hair quickly and left her room. As she walked down the hallway to the stairs she could smell breakfast being made; eggs, hash browns, and toast. She could smell the oranges her little sister Elaine was juicing for everyone to drink with their food. She heard her other little sister Rosa taking out plates and silverware to eat with. And strangely enough, she could hear her parents talk, as though she were in the room with them. They were talking about her birthday, which was tomorrow.

"I think we should just stay home tomorrow, maybe invite the Stanford's over for dinner, something simple." She heard her mother say.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I don't think she's ready for a crowd of people just yet. She's having a hard enough time just being around us." Lucia had stopped at the top of the stairs by now. Amazed that she was able to hear them, clear as day. Their house wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. At the top of the stairs, she was near the front of the house by the front door and the kitchen where her family was at was at the back of the house.

Lucia was tempted to go back to her room. She didn't want to face hr family at the moment. She felt anxious, of what she wasn't sure and the smell of food made her stomach turn. The sound of their voices even all the way in the kitchen was grating on her ears. She could feel a headache slowly coming on, which made her want to crawl back into her bed. Lucia was tired, she hadn't been able to sleep much the night before and it was wearing her out.

Reluctantly, Lucia took a few steps down the stairs. Then she heard the sound of something crashing in the kitchen, the sudden sharp sound of breaking glass sent a pain to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears, her decision made for her. She quickly walked up the few steps and back to her room, closing the door and slipping under the blanket on her bed. She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out any sounds.

After what felt like hours, Lucia's could hear someone climbing the stairs and walk down the hall to her room. She flinched slightly and pulled the pillow tighter over her head when they knocked, knowing it wouldn't help. There was another knock and she heard the door open and her mother speak, "Lucia? Are coming down to eat?"

"No. I don't feel very good. I'm not all that hungry." She said pulling her pillow from her head to look at her mother.

"What's wrong, honey? You look horrible. How'd you sleep last night?" Her mother asked, concern evident on her face.

"I couldn't sleep at all and now I have the worst headache ever."

"Did you take your pain medication?"

"No… I feel so bad I didn't even think of that."

"Let me get it for you." Her mother walked into her bathroom and grabbed her medication, filling the glass by the sink with water before bring it to her. "Her take them and try to get some rest." She handed Lucia two pills from the bottle and place it on the side table.

"Alright, thank you mom." She gladly took the pills and some water and leaned back onto her bed. Her mother left her room after kissing her on the forehead.

After a while the headache subsided slightly and Lucia tried to rest, to no avail and the pain returned again. She reached over to the side table where the pill bottle was a grabbed several out and swallowed them quickly, drinking some water to help them go down.

The amount of pills she had taken slowly took effect, causing her to feel light-headed, the ache gone and her whole body slowly went numb. Lucia was trapped in a cocoon of soft pillows that she was sinking into. Her mind becoming a puddle around her as she finally drifted into a drug induced slumber.

Remus was pacing back and forth across a room in the Shrieking Shack which Albus Dumbledore had made sure was completely secure. Though he told Remus that with the Wolfsbane potion that Severus Snape had made, there was no need for the wards. But Remus would take no chances when it came to his lycanthropy. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone ever again because of a mishap he had made while in his wolf form, even if he could control what he did. Anything could happen.

Remus looked down at the vial he held in his hand and thought of its maker. Severus Snape. He still remembers that Severus could have been his first victim, many years ago when they had been in school. Severus had nearly gotten to the Shrieking Shack through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, which he had overheard Sirius talking about. He would have gotten all the way if it hadn't been for James getting there in time to warn him. Thinking of his friends depressed Remus, knowing he would never see them again. James and Lily were dead, killed while protecting young baby Harry from Lord Voldemort, who wanted to kill him. Peter was killed as well, his body missing but for a finger and Sirius imprisoned in Azkaban under the charge of telling Voldemort where the Potters were hiding.

Remus wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes at the memories before gulping down the vial, nearly choking on the fowl taste of it. Slowly, he felt the nervousness and restlessness he always got before the transformation wear off, replaced by an eerie calmness he had never felt on a full moon before. It stunned him so much that he sat down on the floor, leaning back against a wall. He took a long deep breathe in and slowly let it out in a soft sigh. Leaning his head back, he nearly cried in relief. Even after living with the curse of being a werewolf for most of his life, it was still a living hell every full moon to transform. Just the nerves before the moon even breaches the horizon's rim was a small torture.

Thinking of the transformation that was to come, Remus' mind wandered to the previous full moon and the victim of his attack. The tears of relief turned to those of sorrow, going out to whoever the person was, who had to go through this alone, if they lived at all that is. If they were a Muggle like Dumbledore believed they were, the person wouldn't know what was going to happen to them. He sincerely hoped that they didn't harm any loved ones, or anyone at all for that matter.

In the back of his mind, he still wished the person had died, so they didn't have to suffer like he did once a month for the rest of his life. Remus sighed, knowing there was nothing that could be done now. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest a little before the sun set and the moon rose in a few hours. He would need all the strength he could get.

Lucia woke up to her stomach growling, the pain in her head was still gone, which made her smile. She sat up, still slightly numb from all the pain pills, her mind trying to come out of its fog.

She could smell cooked meat in the kitchen, steak, and it made her mouth water. She got out of bed and walked out of her room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, her mother looked up from placing the last of the food on the dining room table, where her sisters and father were seated already. Her mother saw her and smiled, "I see your awake, feeling better?"

"Yes, a little bit. I'm also very hungry." Lucia said as she sat down in her chair across from her two little sisters.

Her mother sad down and told her, "You came down at the right time then, didn't you. Dish up sweetie."

Everyone started putting a little food on their plates and began eating. Lucia cut into her steak and shoved a large bite into her mouth, chewing it aggressively, wishing it was rarer, which was strange because she had always liked it well done before.

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said you were hungry." Elaine laughed as she watched her older sister stuff her face. "Slow down, it's not going anywhere."

Lucia reluctantly slowed down, realizing how she must look to her family. Dark circles under her eyes from not being about to sleep well the last few days. Her hair and clothes messy from sleeping through the day in them and not fixing them before coming down. Shoveling food into her mouth acting like she was starved. Twitching slightly because her restlessness was returning along with the headache. She must looked half crazed to them and she had to admit, she did feel a bit crazy at the moment. So she slowed her actions and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and ate it. She made a face and forced herself to swallow it, wondering why it tasted wrong. Lucia looked up and watched her family eat some, noticing they ate it like nothing was wrong with them. She tried to eat some of her vegetables and the same thing happened.

Lucia looked down at her plate, think what could be the matter with her. She took another bite of her steak, her eyes shutting of their own accord at the delicious taste of the meat. It too was different she realized, but where the vegetables tasted worse, the steak tasted so much better. It was almost sweet as she slowly chewed it, again wishing it was rarer, so she could taste the blood of the animal that it belonged too. Before she knew it, the steak was gone and she starred sadly at the vegetables that were left on her plate.

She moved them around for a while before looking up to her father and asking, "May I be accused please? I'm done with my food and I wanted to take a shower before going to sleep. My headache is coming back."

Her father looked at her with a worried expression, "Are you alright, Lucia? You haven't been looking good these past few days. What's wrong?"

"I...I haven't been sleeping well and I've been having horrible headaches."

"Do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow? To see if they can figure out what's wrong and help?"

"Yes that sounds good, thank you dad. Can I go now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Her father gave her a small smile and Lucia went over to kiss his cheek before saying goodnight to her whole family.

Lucia walked back to her room, looking out the window there she saw that the sun was nearly set and for some unknown reason, that made her nervous and she suddenly shivered. Lucia walked into her bathroom and started to take her clothes off. As her hands brushed the skin of her stomach, she noticed her skin was abnormally warm and that her hands were trembling. Small pants were coming out of her mouth as tiny pains were appearing throughout her body. She gripped the countertop so hard her knuckles turned white and she let out a gasp as a sharp jolt of pain stronger than the rest, shot through her spine, making her curl forward into herself, her head nearly hitting the sink.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she almost closed her eyes before she saw her hands. They like the rest of her body were now in extreme agony but what she saw truly terrified her. Her skin was moving as though there was something beneath it and as she watched, one of her fingers made a loud snapping sound and elongated, making Lucia cry out in pain. Before she could recover fully, there was another snap then several more. She was now on the floor of her bathroom gasping and crying out, tears leaking through her tightly closed eyelids. The last thing she thought before blacking out was how she wished the pain would just go away.

(^^) (^^) (^^) Please review. I want to know how I'm doing.


	4. Day After

Hello readers, I'm back from my sisters computerless and cableless home. I was stuck watching movies all the time but I did get to go see the new Avengers movie which I absolutely loved. Now I'm back and I have a new chappy for you.

Her it is, and anything that sounds like its JKRowling probably is, and everything else is mine thank you very much.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Lucia awoke with her eyes pulsing painfully behind her eyelids, each beat of her heart feeling like a hammer against the inside of her skull. There were pains throughout her body that hadn't been there the day before. She moved slightly, causing a groan to emit from her form on the floor. She could feel bits of glass biting into her skin where it lay against the floor and the sharp smell of blood was coming from somewhere around her. There was a slight breeze coming from somewhere and as it brush across her exposed skin, she shivered slightly, suddenly aware of her nakedness.

Lucia slowly opened her eyes and after many attempts they finally adjusted to the glare of the sun, which she realized came from a broken window she was laying next to. She looked down at her body, still laying on the floor, and wondered why she was naked and where all the cuts had come from. After looking over herself, she saw that she was in the living room under a window facing east, where the sun was already partway up the sky. That window and the others were all broken, along with all the furniture which was laying in pieces thrown about the room.

She tried to get up from the floor; she stood too quickly and fell back down again, throwing up the little that was in her stomach from the night before. Lucia retched until she was dry heaving, her stomach now empty except for the pain, her head now feeling like knives were stabbing into it repeatedly. Where her body finally stopped clenching in on itself, she lay still for several moments before weakly calling out in a hoarse voice, "Mom? Dad?"

She waited for one of them, expecting to hear their footsteps coming to her aid. When only silence answered her, she opened her eyes slowly once again and yelled a bit louder, "Mom? Dad? Are you there?" Lucia slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Elaine? Rosa? Hello?" Using the wall as support, she got to her feet as fast as she could without becoming sick again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as she got lightheaded and let her body regain its balance.

Once Lucia was stable she reopened her eyes and took a cautious step forward, her legs wobbly beneath her but reluctantly holding her up. She took a few more steps forwards and froze, a gasp pushing its way between her lips.

From Lucia's new angle, she could see out the doorway of the living room and into the hallway. She was the bottom half of a body, the rest hidden around the corner, a pool of blood spread out beneath it. A strangled cry came from Lucia as she rushed to the body. Turning it over, she cried even harder. She was looking down into the lifeless face of her youngest sister Rosa. Her skin pale and cold to the touch her blues eyes staring blankly into nothingness, a trail of dried blood came from her mouth and across her cheek. Lucia pulled her dead sister to her, not caring that the blood that soaked her sister's pajamas now smeared onto her naked flesh.

"No, no, no, Rosa. What happened?" Lucia sobbed into Rosa's hair. "How did this happen?" then a sudden look of horror came across her face as she thought of the night before and the last moments she remembered before blackness had clouded her eyes.

A vision of her hand, the flesh moving, the snap of her fingers as she watched them elongate. She remembered how her whole body had screamed in pain as she felt more of her bones snap and stretch.

Lucia thought, _what happened last night? Did I… did I turn into one of those things? One of those beasts like the one that attacked me?_

Not sure what to believe at the moment, Lucia yelled again, "Mom? Dad? Elaine? Pleas someone answer me!" She pleaded into empty air, knowing it was useless. She lay her young sister down and closed the lids to cover the lifeless stare, before getting up and looking through the rest of the house for her family. Tears streamed down her face and sobs came from her as she found both her parents in the kitchen, their bodies mutilated and covered in blood. She found her other sister Elaine in the upstairs hallway, her neck twisted as an unnatural angle and one of her arms nearly torn off, attached only by flesh.

Not knowing what else to do, Lucia ran into her bedroom and put clothes on and ran down to the phone in the kitchen. She dialed Amelia's number and her friend answered after a couple rings, "Hello?"

"Amelia?" Lucia responded in a weak voice.

"Luc? Happy Birthday! I can't wait to come over later." She said enthusiastically before she heard Lucia sob into the phone. She asked, her voice now full of concern, "Luc, are you all right?"

"Ame." Lucia closed her eyes and breathed a trembling breathe. "Some... something happened, Amelia."

* * *

Remus woke with a sigh and slowly opened his eyes, expecting them to be sensitive to light like they normally were. But instead of the throbbing headache and the pains that usually accompanied him after the transformation there was only a small tolerable pulse behind his eyes and a few aches that came along with the shifting of his bones. A small smile appeared on his face at the first near painless change of his life.

He thought back to the night before and remembered how all his nervousness and everything that came along with it had disappeared when he drank the Wolfsbane. The transformation itself though, it hadn't changed. It was still an unbearably painless process in which he wished he could die instead of having to go through it every month. And after he had changed, it had been the first time he had been able to remember while in his wolf form, the first time he was able to control everything he did.

All his senses were so much stronger than they normally were, even more so then the days before the full moon, where everything was so overwhelming. He had smell the dust that was everywhere in the Shrieking Shack and it had irritated his nose, making him sneeze. And ever through the walls of the house, he could smell the grass outside and the trees from the nearby Forbidden Forest, and the animals that lived in it. Smelling them had made his mouth water and he had thought about not being able to eat earlier because he had been nauseous. He'd heard the creaking of the house and the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees. The beauty of all his new senses had amazed him and though it was strange, Remus had felt at peace in his wolf skin.

As the night had wore on, he had explored the things in the Shrieking Shack, nothing new but everything was now more interesting for some reason. Then slowly an odd feeling came upon him. When it was strong enough he recognized it as loneliness and he'd began to feel sad. He had thrown his head back and let out a long, slow, sorrow-filled howl that made anyone who heard it suddenly feel alone as well. Those with family had hugged their loved ones a little bit hard and longer than normal and those without had cried silent tears as the fell asleep.

The lingering echoes of the sadness still ran through Remus, making him wonder what had made him feel that way. He thought, _Maybe it was because of the person I attacked. _But the sadness was so much stronger then the regret he felt from the attack the month before, and the loneliness made no sense if it was because of that. He sighed, knowing there was no way to know for sure where the source of that feeling came from, and got up to put clothes on.

Once Remus was finished dressing he took the hidden path between the Shrieking Shack and came out from below the Whomping Willow which was currently still and walked up to Hogwarts. He entered through the front doors and made his way up to Albus Dumbledore's office. When he got to the gargoyle he said the password, "Lollipops," and ascended the spiraling stairs to the office doors.

He entered when he heard Albus say, "Come in, come in, Remus." Albus looked at Remus from across his desk and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. Thank you Albus." He said with a smile on his lips. "The Wolfsbane potion worked amazingly. You must tell Snape thank you for me. You two have no idea how thankful I am."

"I'm sure you'll be thanking us for a while, my boy. We'll hear how thankful you are every month, I believe." Albus handed Remus a cup of tea with a little sugar, exactly the way he liked it, with a twinkle in his blue eyes behind his glasses and a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Lucia watched as the coffins holding her family's bodies were lowered into the ground one by one, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. The priest and friends were saying nice things about her parents, her sisters, but it was all just noise to her.

She felt horrible know she was the one that had killed them but telling everyone lies about what really happened that day. She told the police and everyone that she was knocked out and didn't know what had happened. In part it was true, she did black out and couldn't remember anything, but she just knew it was her that had done it. What else could explain how she had survived with only scratches and cuts when her family had all been mutilated and killed in horrible ways? And what about those moments before passing out, when she had felt her bones moving and changing? What else could explain that except that she had changed into the same beast that had attacked her the month before?

No, she couldn't tell anyone the truth, except for Amelia who had come to the same conclusion as Lucia. That no one could find out what really happened.

Lucia's stomach heaved and she put her hand over her mouth, quickly running as far as she could until she couldn't stop her stomach from rejecting what was in it. She threw up everything that she had eaten that morning, bringing to mind another of her problems. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Amelia approaching.

"Are you alright, Luc?" Her friend asked concerned.

"You'd think with everything that's happened it couldn't get any worse. Lucia told Amelia in a trembling voice laced with sadness and a small amount of annoyance. "First, that… that Thing attacks me and then I turn into one and kill my own fucking family! And now this?"

"What's happened now, Luc?"

"I…" Lucia stumbled as she struggled to hold her sobs in. She took a deep breath in before continuing in a near whisper. "I think I'm pregnant, Amelia."

Amelia looked at Lucia with a stunned look before rushing over and clutching her tightly. "Oh Lucia, it'll be all right. We'll get through this, no matter what happens. Just remember, I'll always be there for you." Lucia held her tight as well, crying into her chest as Amelia ran her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "Everything will be okay."

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review, I could use the incouragement. Just let me know how its going.


	5. Werewolf

Here's another chapter for you all, hopes its as good as the last. FYI all you readers, nect week is Memorial weekend and I'll be at my sisters again. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave though.

There isn't any of JK Rowling characters in here but just in case. All her ideas are hers and all of mine are mine.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Lucia and Amelia were in the library at their school. The school they went to normally didn't permit girls that were pregnant to stay there, but under the circumstances they were allowing her to stay until she began to show and them she would be doing her classes through assignments that she would pick up from the school. The two girls were currently looking through the books in the library during their lunch break, trying to find any clues as to what Lucia might be. They had gone through several books about different exotic animals and had come up empty in all of them.

Amelia was looking through a book of mythology when she thought she had found the answer. She went over to where Lucia was sitting at a table, reading though a book, a pile of them sitting in front of her as well. "Lucia, I think I found something, look at this." She placed the book on the table in from of Lucia after pushing the pile to the side. It was open to a page that had an illustration of a wolf-like creature howling up to a full moon, on the opposite side at the top of the page was the title "Werewolves".

"What's this?" Lucia said as she began reading the page.

"It's called a werewolf, a half-man, half-wolf being that only changes on a full moon. It sounds like what attacked you right? And it talks about if it bites someone, that person becomes one as well, which you did after it bite you."

Lucia continued reading until she was done with the whole page before turning to Amelia, "I believe this is what I am now, Ame. A werewolf… I'll change on a full moon?"

"That's what the book says. We can always look through more and try to find out more information."

"Yeah, we can, but I think we should plan for the next full moon. I don't want to hurt anyone again." Lucia said looking down at her hands, which to her would always hold the blood of those she loved most. She couldn't let anyone else die because of her.

At that moment the final lunch bell rang, telling them it was time for class.

"I guess we'll have to plan once we get home, let's get to class for now and figure it all out later." Amelia said, holding her hand out to Lucia. Lucia simply looked at it for a moment before gently taking it in hers and getting out of her seat, walking out of the library with Amelia to their next class.

* * *

It was a few days before the next full moon and Lucia was just beginning to feel restless, but not enough to really bother her yet. Lucia was now staying at Amelia's house, her parents agreeing to take care of her since her parents had been only the only children of her grandparents who had all died many years before. With nowhere else to go, Amelia's parents had taken her in, not wanting her to go into foster care when she was already so close to being a grown adult.

Lucia now sat on her bed in the room they had given her with Amelia beside her. They were trying to figure out what to about the full moon, or more importantly, what would happen to Lucia on the full moon. They had researched more about werewolves, not finding much more then they had at their school library. They only really knew that someone became a werewolf if bitten by someone that was already a werewolf and they only turned into on a full moon. So they were now planning for the approaching one.

"What are you going to do? You can't stay here; otherwise the same thing will happen again." Amelia told Lucia while gazing into her eyes questioning.

"I know, Ame. I…I could go back to my house, no one is there now, I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone there."

"But what if you get out? It was probably just luck that you hadn't broken through a window last time. I know it's away from most other houses but it's still risky."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Lucia sighed in defeat and they both sat there in silence for a while, each trying to think of what to do. Suddenly Lucia let out a loud gasp, and jumped up from the bed. "I know I have the perfect place."

"What did you come up with?"

"The wild animal reserve! It had electric fences, so even if I tried to go over them, I'd get shocked and hopefully I'd run away from them." Lucia said excitedly.

"But how are you going to get in? Like you said, it's surrounded by electric fences."

"My father… you know how he worked for the reserve? He… he always had spare keys in his desk and I know the code for the security system from when I volunteered there over the summers, they haven't change the code in forever, so it should be the same." Lucia quieted sadly at the memories of her father at the reserve.

"You know what, Luc? I think this just might work out."

* * *

A few hours before the full moon, the two girls made their excuses about wanting to stay at Lucia's house to Amelia's parents, and asking to borrow one of their cars. Her parent's allowed them to and they quickly drove to Lucia's home and got the keys from her father's old desk. They stayed there for a while, remembering all the happy times they'd had together there, before leaving for the hour drive to the animal reserve.

They parked the car in the now empty parking lot and walked up to the building's entrance. Lucia looked through the keys on the key-ring and pushed the right one into the key hole. After unlocking the door she quickly rushed inside to where the security pad was and punched in the pass-code to disarm alarm.

Amelia had walked in behind her and was standing behind Lucia when she said, "I can't believe we broke in here. I mean talking about it and actually doing it are two totally different things." She small devilish smile on her face before she saw Lucia's tired and strained face. "If I didn't know what was about to happen to you, I would be excited about this."

"Yeah, me too." Lucia responded softly with a weak smile in return.

"How much longer?"

"About an hour. I want to go out there soon though, so I can go as far into the reserve as possible. Hopefully it will make it harder to get out." Lucia stated and started to walk through the building quickly. After going down a few hallways past various rooms, the two girls came to another door leading outside. Directly out these doors was a wide pathway that had large fenced in pens on either side, all of which were empty that day. They came to the final gate that lead into the reserve and Lucia turned to face Amelia.

"Here's the key, come find me at dawn. I don't know if I'll be awake so hurry, we need to be gone before anyone gets here. Park down the street so no one can see you if they do come. If we have to, we can sneak past them." Lucia reached over and gave Amelia a quick hard hug. "And forget clothes, I woke up naked last time so I think it might happen again."

Amelia nodded and held Lucia tighter. "Be safe, or as safe as you can be."

Lucia let out a strained laugh. "Yeah, as safe as I can be when I don't know what I'm doing. I have to go now. See you in the morning." She pulled away from her best friend and went through the gates. She looked back one last time before turning and running out into the reserve.

* * *

The she-wolf was standing in the middle of a field, wondering how she had got there. She was young, she knew somehow, but nothing else. She just knew that she was, when she was once nothing.

She growl slightly to herself and looked up into the sky. It was cloudless and starry, the full moon shining brightly against the abysmal blackness of the night sky. The round orb had a halo of light radiating around it and the she-wolf suddenly knew what her name must be. It was Ray. Ray like the streaming ribbons of light casting shadows across the earth.

Now knowing her name, Ray let out a loud howl that pierced into the darkness. Nearly instantly after, there were returning howls, several of them and Ray looked into the direction they had come from. She howled once more and again it was returned. She smiled a wolf smile and began running towards the howling voices.

She howled once more as she ran, looking for the returning answer to guide her and when she finally stopped there was a small pack of wolves in front of her. Upon seeing her form and being able to catch her scent from close, most of the wolves came up to Ray and offered her their necks as a sign of submission to her. She sniff each of them before batting them away, intent on the two wolves that had stayed behind the pack, not submitting to her like the others.

She slowly approached them and though they had their heads low in fear they still did not back down. When Ray was directly in front of them she growled loudly at them but they merely returned the growl with one of their own. She stood onto her hind legs, showing off her true height and let out a fierce howl of warning to them that they finally responded to with a showing of their necks. Unlike the others she had batted away she placed her teeth around one of their necks and pressed into them slightly, showing her dominance over them. She turned to the other and repeated the action, warning them not to defy her again.

Ray stepped away from the two and looked around the area were the wolf pack was gathered. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees, which with her large form and the seven wolves it was packed tight. She sniffed around the area, exploring this new world of hers and the wolves watched her. She smelt something good out in the forest and gave a small bark at the others to follow her. Together they chased a deer through the trees, playing with it until it by coming up on its heels and snipping at it before running back into the trees. They did this until the poor animal was tired and slowed before they attacked and killed it.

Ray ate first, before allowing any of the others to feed on the dead creature. When she was finally done, most of it was gone and only the other two leaders were able to eat. When she saw this, Ray decided to go after another deer with them, and once they found another they played the same game with it and were able to feed the rest of the pack. For the rest of the night Ray and the pack of wolves ran through the trees and chased after each other. When it was nearly dawn, she broke off from the pack and ran until she was out of the trees. As the sun broke over the horizon, Ray feel down to the ground and her flesh began moving, causing pain to flow through her body. In rays of sunlight so similar and so different from those that had made her in the first place, seem began turning into something else. When the pain became too strong for her, she passed out. Her body continued to change, becoming smaller and more human until a girl lay where the wolf had fallen.

* * *

"That was close." Amelia said from their hiding spot behind trees. They had quickly ducked behind them as a car drove down the road to the reserve.

"Yeah, let's stay behind the trees until we reach the car." Lucia said tiredly. Amelia had found her not to far into the reserve but it had taken several minutes to wake Lucia up and the trip through the building and towards the car as slow. Lucia saw stumbling from her weak and tired body. There were small cuts and bruise over her body, from what she didn't know, and her feet hurt as though she had been running for a long time.

Amelia and Lucia got back to the car waiting down the road, hidden down a small path that went a few hundred feet into the forest before becoming overgrown with plant life. Amelia got into the driver's seat and Lucia got into the passenger side and leaned her head back against the head rest.

Sighing deeply, Lucia said, "Let's go back to my place, I need some rest."

"Alright." Amelia looked at her friend for a moment, concern written all over her face, before turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car. The drive back to Lucia's old house was quiet, Lucia having fallen asleep and Amelia not wanting to disturb her.

When they got back, Amelia gently woke Lucia and supported most of her weight as they entered the house, going up to Lucia's old room and laying her down on the bed. Lucia fell deeply back into sleep the moment her head hit the pillow and Amelia watched her sleep for a while.

She saw the pain and stress slip away from Lucia's face, making her look precious and fragile. There was a beauty about her that made her look like she might break if Amelia touched her. It made Amelia want to protect her. And she would she decided, she would protect her forever, no matter what happened.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review my writing. I would love to here what any of her have to say.


	6. Baby Boy

Depending on how hectic my Memorial weekend ends up being I should have another chapter up on Wed-Thursday. If its a crazy weekend though, it might not be here until Fri-Saturday. Lets hope for the best. Hope you all like this one though its short and sorry no Remus but you'll she him and more of JK Rowling's characters in chapters to come. These ones are mine for now.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Lucia looked at the image on the screen and squeezed Amelia's hand tightly. She was now six months pregnant and the image on the ultrasound screen was looking even more like a baby then before.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked her.

Lucia looked up into Amelia's bright green eyes questioningly but only got a shake of the head and a mouthed "you decide" in return. She sighed and turning back to the doctor she said, "I think I'll wait and find out once it's born."

"Alright. Let me print you a picture real quick." The doctor left the room, leaving LUcia and Amelia alone. Lucia was still looking at the image that was frozen on the screen, her hand absent-mindedly stroking her protruding stomach waith a sad smile and glistening eyes.

"Do you still plan to give it up for adoption?" Amelia asked.

"Yes... I don't think I could live with a reminder of what happened to me. That's why I don't want to know what it is, I don't want to become attached to it already." Lucia responded quietly.

"That makes sense. Just know that I'm behind you no matter what?" Amelia told her, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. Lucia pulled away before she was able to, like she had ever sense the attack and Amelia looked at her sadly, not saying anything.

"I... I'm sorry." Lucia said in a trembling vioce.

"I know." Lucia had explained months ago about how she felt about their kisses. how they had changed from wonderful gentle perfect kisses that took her breath away, to something wrong, something that made Lucia feel empty inside. As though she was betraying someone else. Neither of them knew how long those feelings would last, but both wished it wasn't forever.

At that moment the doctor came back into the room. "Here's that picture. Not, I want to see you in a month, no ultrasound just a routine check up. Please make an appointment before you leave. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Alright, that will be all then. I'll see you in a month." The doctor said with a smile before exiting the room once again.

"Let's go home." Lucia said, standing up with Amelia beside her. They both left the room, Amelia's hand resting on the small of Lucia's back.

* * *

It was a few day's after the eigth full moon of Lucia's now cursed life and the extra stress of the transformation on her pregnant body sent her into labor. She was over tired and sore everywhere, both from the baby within her and the shifting of her bones a few days before. The child inside her had decided it wanted to come out and htough it was a month early, there was no stopping it.

It was early in the morning on the 29th of March, Lucia was still in bed when she woke up, her water having broken and the sheets beneath her were soaked. Amelia's parents drove her and Amelia the half hour it took to town and the hospital there. They made it there just in time, Lucia had barely been in her room for a few minutes before she began pushing.

At 7:17am a small baby boy was born, he didn't cry and he wasn't even moving. Some of the nurses took him away to another room before Lucia could even take a look at him. She cried silently, suddenly sad at being seperated fro mthe baby that had been inside her for the past eight months. She asked the doctor, "What's wrong with him? Will he be all right?"

"I can't say . A nurse should be back in a moment to let us know. Let me make sure everything is alright with her for now, okay." The doctor and remaining nurse cleaned Lucia up and changed her bedding. By the time they had finished and she was back in her bed, a nurse came back into the room with bunble of blankets with a crying baby boy within them.

The sound of the boys voice made Lucia happy and she looked up into Amelia's eyes with a smile on her face. "I believe he's hungry." The nurse said as she placed the baby boy into Lucia's arms. She held him with uncertainty, not quite sure what to do. Seeing Lucia's difficulty the nurse showed her what to do, gently unwrapping the boy's blankets and holding him close to her chest.

When Lucia's breast was against the boy's mouth he quickly latched on and beganeating greedily, causing a gasp to come from Lucia. She watched the baby suckle for several moments before looking up at the nurse, "Is he alright? What was wrong with him?"

"He had some fluid in his lungs that made it so he couldn't breath. Once we cleared them he was fine. For being so early and small, he is very strong." And we was small, onlu fifteen inches long and five pounds, fourteen ounces. Lucia thought he looked delicate, almost like he was made of porceline, so lifelike but easily breakable. He was pale, like most babies that have jsut come from their mothers womb and he had a good amount of sandy brown hair. She wondered what his eyes looked like behind his closed lids. She knew they would be murky and dark now but what would they be when they finally decided waht color to be.

For the first time, Lucia wondered what her sons father looked like. The baby boy's hair much have come from him because her whole family had dark brown hair. She wonder if her baby would have his eyes as well or her blue ones. Maybe she would get a glimpse of the man in him, the man that had changed her life forever.

After what seemed like only a short time, the baby drinking at her breast stopped, having fallen asleep. She pulled him away and covered herself up, looking into his slumbering face.

Amelia nest to her said, "He's beautiful, Luc."

Lucia simply nodded in return, studing her baby. A sudden protective urge came over her ans she realized she could never give him up for adoption like she had planned to. Even only seeing him for a short time, she knew she loved him, no matter how he came to be. she finally looked up at Amelia, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Put him up for adoption, I just can't. I don't know why but seeing him just makes me happy, like I haven't been able to be since the attack. If I gave him up, I don't know if I could ever trully be happy again."

"Are you sure, Luc?" Lucia nodded. Amelia smile and moved from her seat next to the bed and sat on it next to Lucia. She looked down at the baby in her friends arms and softly stroked his mop of hair. " I don't want you to be sad, Luc. I know I've said it before but I'll always be by your side in whatever you do." She looked up at Lucia. "Can't I hold him?"

"Of course." Lucia said as she gently placed her sleeping baby in Amelia's loving arms.

Amelia held his tiny body softly against hers. She asked Lucia, "What are you going to name him?"

Lucia sat for several moments to think before she told her friend, "I'm going ot name him after my father, Weylen."

"I thought you would, it's a wonderful name. Do you want me to put him in his crib? You should probably rest while he is."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you." Lucia said sleepily, settling down into the bed. By the time Amelia had turned back from placing Weylen into his bed, Lucia was sound asleep. She brushed Lucia's hair away from her face and smiled. She then sat in a chair beside the bed and took anap as well.

* * *

Because Lucia had originally decided to give her baby up for adoption, they were unprepared, other to bring little baby Weylen home. so the day before he and his mother went home to Amelia's house, Amelia called her parents and asked them to buy the nessacary things for the baby.

On the 1st of April, after three days in the hospital to make sure Weylen was healthy enough, Amelias parents picked Amelia, Lucia and the new baby up and took them home. After eating a quick lunch and feeding the little baby, Lucia made her way up to her room to take a nap while he slept. Walking into her room she noticed a crib against the wall next to her bed that hadn't been there before. She walked up to it and gently placed Weylen down into it.

Stepping back she noticed several bags sitting next to the crib. She grabbed them and took them to the bed with her, where she sat down. Opening the first bag she pulled out clothes that Amelia's parents had bought for Weylen. Most of which were blue, some red or green as well and there was an assortment of different garments in that bag and others: onesies, sleepers, pants, a cute little green bath robe with a frog on the front. There were other things too: baby wash, lotion, baby oil, lots of diapers and wipes.

Lucia realized how much the Stanfords must have payed for all the things they had gotten and she decided she had to pay them back someday, somehow. She knew with her parents death she had inheritated plenty of money, but she couldn't access any of it until she turned eighteen.

Lucia teared up at the memory of her parents and at the generosity of Amelia's parents. She hated to think of going through all of this by alone and she was glad she had them to help her. She knew they would never replace her family but she also knew that she had always been a small part of theirs for a long time.

Lucia put everything back into the bags to put away later and laid down in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking of what her life would be like now that she had a baby to take care of. She had to find a job so she wouldn't be more of a burden on the Stanfords as she already was, but that could wait until she had recovered for a while. With those thoughts in mind she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep for a few hours.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Hope you all love and tell me what you think about it.


	7. 11 Years Later

Here you go readers. Two of JK Rowlings characters are in this chapter, but I'm sorry to tell you all that it's not Remus is not one of them. Hope you all like it.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

"Severus please, Minerva and I have several muggle home we have to go to explain that they have a magical child. I'm only asking you to take a little bit of your time to help me with this one." Albus Dumbledore asked his potion's teacher Severus Snape.

Severus sighed deeply and crossed his arms, knowing that arguing with the Headmaster was pointless because he somehow always got his way. "Fine Albus, since you insist. Now where will I be going and what is the students name?" Albus handed over a piece of parchment with the child's name and address on it. "Will that be all Albus?"

"No, one more thing, here is the boy's letter of acceptance, a list of what he will need, how to get to Diagon alley and to Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station."

He took the envelope from the Headmaster, putting it into one of his pockets and walked out of the room swiftly. Absent of his normal flowing teaching robes, his body was tall and lean with wide shoulders behind his black waistcoat. His long legs got him to the main doors and to the gates of Hogwarts in no time.

As soon as he was able to, he thought of the address Albus had given him, turned on the spot and Apparated away. He reappeared in front of a large two story blue house with a perfect lawn and flower beds leading to the front door. There were trees surrounding the entire house and the was no sound of cars or a town nearby, making him suspect it was located somewhere in a large forested area. He walked up to the front door and noticed the knocker attached to was silver and in the shape of a wolves head with topaz eyes starring at him. He stared back at if for a moment before grasping it and rapping it sharply against the door twice.

After a minute the door opened and Severus looked into a pair of startling green eyes and for a second he was speechless. His mind went back to another pair of green eyes that had been tormenting him for most of his life. He quickly composed himself, putting those thoughts to the back of his mind just as the woman spoke. "Can I help you?"

"You are Mrs. Reed, I presume?" Severus asked noting the woman's tall slender figure, sun kissed skin and long black hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

"No, I'm her friend Amelia. She's not home right now. And who are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Severus Snape. Do you know when she will be coming home? It's important that I speak with her today."

"Well, she talked me from work a while ago, so she should be back soon. Why don't you come it and wait for her." Amelia said as she opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Severus into the house. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be fine." Severus said as he followed her to the kitchen. When he enter he as a young boy sitting at the island of the kitchen eating a sandwich. When the boy looked up to see who was there, Severus saw that he had amber colored eyes. That with his sandy blonde hair made him seem familiar, like Severus had seen him somewhere before, but he just couldn't remember where from.

The boy looked to Amelia and asked, "Who's this?"

"His name is Severus Snape, he's hear to talk to you mother once she gets back." Amelia said as she filled a kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat. She looked at the tall dark man and continued. "Can I ask what you need to talk to her about?"

Severus thought for a second about whether he could tell her the whole truth but decided to just say, "I'm actually here to speak with her about her son, Weylen." He looked at the boy. "I assume that's you, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's me. Did my mom invite you here? She never mentioned you coming. I wouldn't think she would ask for you to come, considering what day it is." At that last thing he said he had a look on his face, as though he hadn't meant to say it.

"No, she didn't know I was coming. Why wouldn't she want me to come today?" Severus asked.

"It's Sunday." Amelia said quickly. "Most people would go to church today and spend time with their family."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing she was lying and wondering why, but he let it be, not wanting to seem like he was digging for information.

Amelia changed the subject when she asked him, "What kind of tea would you like? I can make just about anything you want." She said with a bright smile.

"Earl Grey would be nice." He watched as she opened a cabinet door, revealing glass containers that had different herbs and spices for making tea. She took out a large one that contained black tea leaves in then, a small one that had some sort of dried citrus peel and a small bottle that had some kind of liquid in it. From a draw under the cabinet she pulled out a silk bag and started to put some of the tea leaves and citrus peel into it before pulling it close and tying it tight with the drawstrings.

Amelia went over to another cabinet and took four tea cups and a tea pot that all had red rose designs on them. The kettle with the water began to whistle and she quickly took it off the stove. She put the bag of tea leaves and citrus peels into the tea pot and a couple drops of the liquid then poured the hot water over it. she put the lid onto the tea pot and broke it over to the kitchen island before going back and grab the tea cups, bringing them over as well.

She looked up to see Severus watching her and she blushed slightly. He saw and a small smirk appeared on his faces before he said, "I see you have a talent for making tea. Most people just buy it pre-made for convenience."

"You're not from around here are you?" Weylen asked.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I've never seen you in town before, and if you were from around here you'd know Aunt Ame owns the tea shop in town." He said as Amelia pulled the bag of tea from the tea pot and poured tea in three of the cups. She handed one to the young boy and the grown man before turning back to the kettle, refilling it and putting it back onto the stove. This time when she went to the cabinet with herbs in it, she grabbed lavender, chamomile and white tea leaves. She put these into a smaller silk bag then the one for the Earl Grey and took out a small tea pot. She put the tea bag into it and poured the hot water into it once it was hot enough.

She saw the questioning look in Severus' eyes and answered his unspoken question, "This is for Lucia. She had to stay at the reserve where she works overnight, there was an injured animal that needed help, and she'll probably want to sleep once your done. This will help her relax."

"Do you have a tea for everything?" Severus questioned her.

She pulled the tea bag out of the pot and before she could answer a tired sounding voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen behind Severus answered for her, "She has one for just about anything you can think of."

Severus turned around, surprised he hadn't heard her come in considering there weren't many people that could sneak up on him but not letting that surprise show on his face, and took in the appearance of woman behind him. She was a short but curvy woman with fair skin, light blue eyes and long dark brown hair that was wavy and a little messy. Even though it was warm outside she wore a long sleeved brown shirt and jeans that looked worn out, just like she did. She had dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't slept and there was a fresh bandage along her jaw line.

"Are you going to introduce our guest Amelia or do you want me to guess who he is?" She asked jokingly as she accepted the cup of tea from her friend.

"This is Severus Snape, he actually came to talk to you about Weylen. He didn't tell me exactly what about though." She said as she looked at him.

Lucia looked at him as well with exhausted looking eyes."What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Severus started to pace slowly as he began to tell them. "I'm a professor at a school in Scotland that teaches gifted children. Headmaster Dumbledore asked for me to come here and explain to you that your son is a wizard and to invite him to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so he can learn to control and use his magical abilities. I know this may be a little hard for you to believe but trust me when I say its true." After saying this he looked up to see how the two women and the boy were taking this information. What he saw was not surprise like he had expected but more of an understanding and acceptance of what he told them.

Lucia had a small smile on her face as she told him, "Mr. Snape, we've known my son was special for a long time, you have just helped us to explain all the unexplainable things that have happened. I would love for my son to be able to learn more about himself." Lucia walked over to where her son was sitting and kissed him on the forehead before sitting next to him and asking him, "What do you think, honey? Do you want to go to this Hogwarts school and learn magic?"

Weylen smiled brightly up at his mother and said excitingly, "Of course, it sounds like it'll be fun." He turned to the tall dark Severus and asked, "When does it start?"

At that Severus took the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Lucia, "He has to be at Platform 9 3/4 before noon on September 1st. There are instructions in there telling you how to get there, as well as a list of things he will need and where to get them. Do you have any questions?"

Lucia thought for a moment but ended up saying, "No, I think I understand, thank you Mr. Snape."

"I have a question." Weylen said. "You told us you're professor at Hogwarts, so what do you teach?"

"I'll be teaching you how to make potions."

"Really? That's cool." He had a thoughtful look on his face and turned towards his mother when he continued, "Maybe I could figure out how to help you with your-"

"No, I don't need any help Weylen, please don't bring that up while we have a guest." Lucia told her son gently but sternly. She looked over at Severus to see he had his eyes narrowed slightly suspicously.

"Is there something that you need help with Mrs. Reed. I'm sure whatever it is can be helped with the aid of magic."

"First, I'm not married so please don't call me Mrs, it makes me feel old. And I don't need any help, I manage perfectly fine." Lucia told him in a slightly irritated voice. "Now are you done here? I really need some rest, I had a rough night."

Severus drank the remainder of his tea and set the tea cup on the island of the kitchen, "Yes, I'm finished. Thanks for the tea." He turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door, just before opening it he heard footsteps behind him and turned back around to see Amelia there.

"I'm sorry about Lucia, she didn't mean to be rude, she's just really tired." She said with a sad smile.

"It's alright, I understand perfectly." He was about to leave but decided to ask, "What is it that Weylen wanted to help her with anyways."

Amelia's previously weak smile faded as a sad expression came upon her face, "Well, that's something very private, it's up to her if she wants to tell anyone, and she obviously doesn't want to tell you."

"I see. Well I really must be going."

"Alright then. Have a nice day." She said and when a small smile returned to her face Severus realized how much more beautiful it made her look. Once he finally opened the door she stepped out with him and looked around before looking back at him with a confused face. "I don't see your car anywhere. How'd you get here?"

He smirked back at her and simply said, "By magic of course." Before turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack that made her jump a little bit.

After the small shock faded, her smile brighten a bit and she said to now empty space, " I think I like magic." She then chuckled slightly and continue saying, "or maybe I just like who did the magic."

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review and tell me what you think of how its going.


	8. Professor Lupin

Hey everyone, sorry its been a while since I last posted, but I just got a new job at the library and that along with taking care of my son makes it a bit hard to get chapters posted as often. I'll be trying to post as often as possible though, I wont just leave you all hanging wondering what's going to happen next. Hope you all enjoy this one.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Remus walked into Albus Dumbledore's office the day after the full moon, exhausted and aching all over. Even after using the Wolfsbane potion for the past 11 years, he was still always worn out after transforming. Albus had asked Remus to come to his office the day, he hadn't said why though.

"Hello Remus, how are you feeling?" He asked though he probably knew the answer already. "Tired Albus, you know how it is after the full moon. Why did you want me to come today?" He asked with an expression that said he wish he could be in bed right now resting.

"Well, as you know Gilderoy Lockhart, our last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had an unfortunate accident at the end of last year, which leaves that position open right now. What I asked you here for is to offer you the position as our DADA professor."

"Albus, as much as I would love to accept, I don't want to put the students at danger with me being here. And what do you think the parents would do if they found out that you let a werewolf teach their teacher? I simply cannot accept Albus, you must understand." Remus had a look that was pleading with the Headmaster to drop the subject and not push any farther.

"I can see where you are coming from but I know how you are with your Wolfsbane potion. There hasn't been one full moon that you haven't taken it since Severus invented it. I know you would never endanger the students by missing it now. And as for the students parents, I can assure you that they will not find out about what you are. Besides, I know that you are out of a job and also how hard it is for you to find one. Please, accept my offer Remus, there are only two weeks until the semester starts and no one else wants the position. They all think it's cursed."

Remus sighed sadly, knowing everything Albus had said was true. He'd been out of his last job for over a month now and the small savings he had was dwindling fast, it wouldn't be long before there was nothing left to live off of. He was lucky to have his parents old house to live in and Albus was kind enough to pay for his Wolfsbane every month. He hadn't missed one dose since the first he had taken and he didn't plan on ever missing it in the future.

"Fine Albus, I trust you to not let my condition out and we both know I would never endanger the students. I'll be here on the first with the students if you don't mind. I have to start packing my things. Is there anything I need to get to prepare for the start of term?" He asked the Headmaster.

"Here is a list of the books I asked the students to get, you'll need to get the teachers addition of them. Here are the Galleons that you will need to purchase. You'll have to make lesson plans from these books so you'll want to get them soon so that you have the necessary time to prepare."

Remus took the parchment with the list and the purse of coins, reading over the books he'd need carefully. He then looked up at Albus and said, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Albus' face which had once been bright turned serious when he told Remus, "I'm sure you already know about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban." Remus nodded grimly in reply. "I find it highly likely that he may come after Harry Potter. With you here, you can support Harry, help him understand why Sirius may come after him. And the Ministry has deemed it necessary for Demetors to protect the school. I would highly appreciate it if you were to teach the students how to deal with emotional stress it might put on them."

"I understand Albus, I'll try my best. Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all. I'll see you on the first."

Remus got up slowly and left the office. On the way down the spiraling stairs he passed Severus and he said in a tired voice, "Hello, Severus, it seems I'll be seeing you again at the start of term." He then continued down he stairs.

When Severus had seen Remus walking down the stairs, he had stopped in his tracks. He watched as the man's sandy hair disappear around the curve of the stair well, yet he continued starring for a few moments, confused. Not twenty minutes ago had he seen a boy with the same sandy hair and amber eyes as the man that had past him a moment ago. Severus shock his head to clear his thoughts, thinking it must be a coincidence.

He continued up the stair case to the Headmasters office, and before he could knock the door opened of its own accord and Albus Dumbledore said, "Come in Severus, tell me how it went."

He came in and sat in one of the chairs before the Headmasters desk, "It went better than expected. The boy's mother and aunt or the boy himself didn't seem to be very surprised by what I told them. They were actually happy to have an explanation to the accidental magic that the boy must have been putting off." Severus paused for a moment. "I think there's something that family is hiding, though I'm not sure what it is."

"Yes, well everyone has their secrets don't they? I'm sure it's nothing bad." Albus smiled at him.

"I supposed. What was Lupin saying about being here the start of term?" Severus questioned the Headmaster.

"He is going to be our new DADA professor." He said calmly.

Severus jumped out of his chair and yelled, "What do you mean he's going to be the new DADA professor? Why would you do such a thing? Why him of all people?"

"He is the only one that will take the position, everyone-" Albus was cut short when Severus slammed his hands on his desk and said.

"I would take the position, if only you would let me. Why must you insist on never letting me have the job I've been asking for since I began here?"

"You know very well why Severus, I know you don't want to believe it but that spot is cursed and I just can't afford to lose you on this staff."  
"Fine, but did you have to choose Lupin of all people?" He asked defeated, knowing that if he continued arguing it would lead to nowhere.

"As I tried to say before, he is the only one that would take the position, everyone else knows it's cursed and didn't want to even try."  
"Yes, but he'll just be a danger to the students, you know that Albus."

"What I know is that he takes his Wolfsbane every month and is no danger to the students as long as he continues to do so. And you must understand the positive side of having him on the staff."

"And what would that be? I don't see how having him here would be positive."

"He can help to protect Harry if Sirius happens to find his way past the Demetors and into Hogwarts. Harry is in a lot of danger this year and he could use all the support he can get." Albus said with a look that tried to tell Severus he should support Harry as well.

"Don't look at me that way Albus, you know he wont get any sympathy from me." He said with a glare at the Headmaster.

Albus sighed in resignation, "I thought you might say that."

"Are we done here?" Severus snapped at Dumbledore with an anger laced voice. He was tired off Albus always trying to make him support and coddle Harry and was in no good mood after hearing that Remus Lupin would be teaching at Hogwarts with him. If he could make the decisions then he would be the DADA teacher, curse or no and Remus would be no where near the school.

"Yes, you may go now Severus."

Severus gladly walked out of the Headmasters office and strode down to the dungeons, through his office and into his rooms. Once he got there he went to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a tumbler, filing the glass half-way with the fiery liquid and downing it in one gulp. He let out a loud gasp at the burn of the drink and filled his tumbler half way again, this time only taking sips of it. He had meant to drink to try and forget about Remus and Harry and how they had both ruin his life, but afte a short time later that first glass he had downed so easily began to take affect.

Instead of forgetting of Remus and his lycanthropy, all he could remember was the day so long ago when they had been is school and how Sirius had purposely talked let him overhear about going to the Shrieking Shack. He had gone, obviously, only to find a vicious werewolf on the other side of the door. He had almost died that night or worse, he could have been forced to live the rest of his life curse with lycanthropy. Lucky for him though his lifetime nemesis James Potter had been there and had diverted the beast attention away from him.

Thinking of his now dead enemy brought him back to present, to a boy with the same face as his father but with his mothers eyes. Severus drank the last of his glass of Fire Whiskey and, forgoing putting more in his tumbler, took several gulps of it and continued pacing across his rooms, albeit a bit wobblier and slower that when he had began to drink. That boy, Harry, was a constant reminder of the best and worst parts of his life. He had the face and hair of his father, the leader of the group of misfits that tormented him throughout his school life. They had ridiculed everything about him, calling him Snivelus and worse names.

But the eyes of the boy, the eyes of the girl he had known since before Hogwarts, when all he had was a father who hated him and a mother who refused to be what she was, a witch, because it might anger her husband. She, Lily, had been to him a light at the end of a tunnel. And throughout Hogwarts, she had stay by his side, had hated Potter along side him for everything that he had done to Severus. Until one day he had been angry, at what he could no longer remember, but he had taken it out on her, calling her a Mudblood, the worst of insults to a muggleborn witch, and she had never forgiven him, no matter how much he had pleaded and apologized.

Severus sat down on a chair in front of his cold fire place, taking a drink and sluggishly pulling his wand out and waving it at the hearth to make fire appear. He stared into it for a while, the fire warming his outside while the Fire Whiskey burned him on the inside. He slowly began to drift to sleep, the last thing his mind projecting to him was a pair of green eyes, but instead of Lily's red hair and face, it was black hair and a new face, one he had only just saw for th first time that day.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

I didn't plan on Sev and my other OC to be together, but it might just happen on the sidelines. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review.


	9. Books

Sorry for the delay everyone, but between my son, working and my sister and her daughter being here I haven't had much time to write. If this happens again, I have another fic I might start posting from to keep you occupied while I write.

But don't worry I won't abandon this one, I hate it when other writers stop theirs and just start new ones, so this other one is just in case I need time to write a new chapter. And when this fic is done, you'll all have another one to read so it works out in the end.

I hope you all enjoy, THEY FINALLY MEET!

(^^) (^^) (^^)

The Tuesday after the Severus had come to tell Lucia and Weylen that her son was a wizard the two of them and Amelia took the two hour train ride to London to go to Diagon Alley for Weylen's school supplies. Lucia had gotten someone to cover her shift that day and the one following it so that they could stay overnight in London. They got a suite at a nice hotel, one with two bedrooms, one for Amelia and one for Weylen and his mother. After getting their room and dropping their bags off, they followed the instructions that Professor Snape had given then to get to Diagon Alley. They got a taxi and got dropped off in front of a shabby looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Amelia looked at the place and asked Lucia, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I think so," she responded as she took out the paper the directions had been written one. "It says to go to the Leaky Cauldron and as Tom the landlord how to get there." She looked up at the dingy sign above the door with an apprehensive face. "I guess this is it. Lets go in and try."

The three of them walked into the building and looked around, there weren't many people considering it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday just one person at the bar and a barmaid. Suddenly a hunch over man in all black and no hair came up to them. "Good afternoon ladies, lad. How may I help you?"

"Are...are you Tom?" Lucia asked nervously.

"Yes, yes that would be me."

"Oh, um. we're supposed to ask you how to get to Diagon Alley, can you tell us were it is please?"

"Ahh, you must be muggles, come along I'll show you the way." He said, taking Amelia by the elbow and pulling her with him, Lucia and Weylen followed close behind as he led them to what appeared to be a brick wall.

"What's a muggle?" Weylen asked him curiously.

Tom turned to look at him and said, "A muggle is someone with out magic, which if I'm right these ladies don't have any, otherwise they'd know how to get in. But you, you must have magic, yes? You're going to go to Hogwarts, am I right?" He asked them with a creepy looking smile on his face.

"Well, I guess we are muggles then and yes he is going to Hogwarts. Now how do we get into Diagon Alley?" She asked him again.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. " He turned back to the brick wall and pulled out what looked to be a stick to there eyes. He then tapped it against a couple bricks and they slowly all shift and moved until there was a brick archway before them that led into a busy street.

"Wow." The three of them said then chuckled together.

Lucia turned to Tom and said, "Thank you for helping us."

He did a weird sort of laugh at that and said, "Yeah, yeah no problem."

The three of them walked into the crowded street and looked around at all the oddly dressed people. A few of the people walking past looked at them, some just curious and some with a disgusted look on their faces. as they took in there clothes and appearances. Amelia had a pair of slim fitting dark jeans on, a light blue tank top with a white sleeveless cardigan and a pair of gold colored sandals on. Weylen was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tan t-shirt with sneakers. And Lucia was in pair of tan cargo pants, a long sleeve brown shirt and black boots. Though Amelia and Weylen looked awake and alert, Lucia still looked a bit tired, with fading dark circles under her eyes from transforming a few days before. Overall they didn't understand why people were looking at them strangely.

"So, where to first?" Amelia asked.

Lucia pulled the paper out again and looked over it. "Um, it says to go to Gringotts bank to exchange our money for what they call Galleons." She looked up and down the street in both directions. At the far end of the street going left, at the corner where the street turn there was a large building that had a sign reading Gringotts. "I guess that's it." She said pointing and walking in that direction.

The came to the bank doors and walked through to find a large long room, on the two sides of the long room were many desks that had small weird looking people with odd colored skin and pointy ears. All of them had unpleasant expressions on there faces as they helped people. They three of them stood there, not sure exactly where they were supposed to go or what to do to exchange there money. After a few minutes, one of the small people came up to them and asked in an annoyed voice, "Are you just going to stand there or do you want help with something?"

They stared at him for a second before Lucia stutter, "We... we need to exchange our money for Galleons."

"Ah, muggles, no wonder. This way." He said and started walking away from them, faster then they thought possible for his short legs. They followed close behind to a desk with another of the small person behind it and said, "He can help you." Then he walked off without another word.

They exchanged $300 in their money for Galleons and left the bank. Lucia looked at the list of what was needed and told them, "It says to get a wand first at Ollivander's." They looked around and found the store.

When they walked through the door and into the shop. There were many rows of shelving in the back of with hundreds or thousands of boxes of a the same size, small and long. From down one of the aisles they heard a voice day, "Just one moment, let me find what you're looking for." They heard a noise that sounded like the shifting of some of the boxes before a old white haired man came out and handed one of the boxes to Weylen. "Rowan with unicorn hair core, 10 3/4 inches, very flexible, that should do it." He told the boy.

"Umm... thanks." He opened it to find what looked like a long piece of wood. He pulled it out and asked the man, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Magic of course. Now give it a wave to try it out. I'm normally right but it's best to make sure."

"Okay..." Weylen said uncertainly as he waved the wand gently. A bright light came from the end of the wand as gently floated as he moved it back and forth in front of himself. He smiled at the light and said, "Wow, that's awesome."

"Yes, it is isn't it. Well, that will be 7 Galleons." They handed over their gold coins and the old man said, "Good day to you." They left the shop and headed to the next one they needed to go to. Flourish and Botts was the next place the next place on there list, to buy all the books Weylen would need for school.

They walked into the crowded store and Lucia took a list from her pocket of which books he would need. After deciding who would find what, they split up to look for the books. Lucia was looking for a book called "The Standard Book of Spell: Grade One." She found it in a section about Defense Against the Dark Arts. She looked through the book and found pictures of a wand and a pattern to move it along with instructions on how to perform the spell and what it does. It looked interesting, though she would never have any need to know any of them.

Next she looked for a book called, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." She looked around the shop and found an aisle that was marked "Magical Beasts." She skimmed through the books on one side of the aisle and didn't find it, so she turned around and looked at the books on the shelves opposite. She quickly spotted it one a shelf above her head and pulled it out and was about to turn away when the book on the shelf directly above it caught her eye. It was called, "Werewolves Guide to Getting Through the Night." She stared at it for a moment before attempting to reach up and grab it. Failing to get it at firsts, she cursed at her small size and jumped up to try and get it again, her fingers just brushing the spine of the book.

Suddenly a hand came from behind her and grabbed it. Lucia quickly turned around with wide eyes to see who had grabbed the book. Behind her was a tall sandy haired man with a small mustache and tired amber eyes. He was wearing the weird clothes that other witches and wizards were wear, those his seem a bit rugged and shabby in earth shades of brown, much like her clothes. He was holding out the book for her to take and as she reached out to grab it, he looked down at what the title was on the front of the book and gasped slightly. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back up into her light blue ones which now looked a bit sad as she stared back at him.

The man opened his mouth and began to ask her, "Are you-" but was cut off as a her son Weylen came down the aisle.

"Mum, I found the books you asked me too, Aunt Amelia found hers too." He said as he and Lucia's tall friend came towards them.

"Who's this?" Amelia asked.

"Umm... Actually I don't know. He just helped me reach this book." She said awkwardly, avoiding looking at the man.

"My name is Remus Lupin, you must be looking for school books from the look of it. I'll actually be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year." He said to them.

"Really, that's interesting. What's that class about?" Weylen asked excitedly.

"Well, I'll be teaching you some spells and how to defend yourself against them, as well as teaching you about some of the more dangerous creatures and how to protect yourself against them as well." He told the eager looking boy as he stared into his bright eyes.

"That sounds awesome. Don't you think so, Mum?" He looked at his mother who was starring down at the books in her hands, mainly the one on top that the man had handed her.

She quickly looked up at her son with a genuine smile and answered, "Of course, honey. It's good to know how to depend yourself. That's why I put you in your martial arts classes. This will help you learn to defend yourself in the magical world you'll be entering. Am I right?" She asked Weylen's future professor Remus Lupin.

"Yes, that's the basis of the class." He said. "Am I right to assume your muggles? Most magical people don't know what martial arts are, so I'm just guessing."

"Umm, yes you're right. We're muggles, I guess." Lucia responded nervously as she looked up at the man.

"It must be a bit overwhelming for you all. To find out your son has magic and to have to come to Diagon Alley. I find it all a bit much myself and I've lived with magic my whole life." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, it was a bit hard to take in at first, but... we really must be going, we have plenty of things we still have to get before the start of term." Lucia told him, wanting to get away from the man who possible could guess her secret from the book he had handed her. If it had been a book explaining what werewolves were, she might have been able to say she was interested in learning about them but based on the title alone it was a book about how to deal with being one.

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you at school Weylen." He said and as they were about to exit the aisle he called out, "Mrs. Reed, I didn't caught your name, or your friends for that matter."

"It's Lucia, and my friend is Amelia. It was nice meeting you." She said quickly and turned and left the aisle to pay for the books and go to the next store for Weylen's supplies.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	10. Strangers

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I know I said I would post for a different story if I couldn't get this one on time, but I've been super busy and could even to do that. Between work, graduating and my son being sick. I couldn't really do much. It didn't help that my internet wasn't working either.

But anyways, here's a new chapter for you and be warned, there is a little self petting going on it in.

Any characters that sound like JK Rowling, probably are hers, the rest are mine.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

After getting everything Weylen would need for school, the three of them returned to Muggle London. They dropped their purchases back at the hotel and went to the restaurant in the lobby for dinner. It was a nice italian restaurant that had a really good atmosphere to it that made the place very enjoyable to be in. They were placed at a table pretty quickly and had places their orders before they began talking about the day.

"So what did you think of the Magic world so far, Weylen?" Lucia asked her son.

"I thought it was really cool. I mean who would have thought there was an entire part of our world that we didn't know about." Weylen said excitedly before shoving one of his meatballs into his mouth.

"Hey!" Amelia said with a disgusted look on her face. "Your mother taught you better then to eat like that, especially in public."

Weylen chewed his meatball and swallowed before saying, "I'm sorry, I'm just hungry from being out all day." He took a bite of his pasta, this time without looking like he was a pig. "Hey mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I noticed on the list it said something about an owl for sending mail. Why didn't we get one? How are you going to send me anything if you can't use the normal post to write to me?"

"I know, I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to bring an owl back to the hotel. There's probably some rule about bringing animals into the building. I thought it would be a good idea to go back tomorrow and get one before catching the train back home."

"That sound like a good idea. Do you think if we have time we can go to some of the shops we didn't go to yesterday?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Lucia gave a small laugh at his excitement and replied, "Sure, but only if we have time."

* * *

Later that night after Weylen and gone to bed, Lucia and Amelia sat up drinking tea together while watching tv. They both had on pajamas, Lucia with black and red pants and a red tank top and Amelia with blue pants and and loose black t-shirt. Amelia was watching the show intently, enjoying the funny show that was now. Lucia however was just starring at the screen blankly, lost in her own thoughts. She was worried, what if that man, Weylens professor Remus Lupin, knew what she was. She didn't know what she would do if he told anyone.

She didn't know what the magical world thought of werewolves, but the normal world didn't even know they existed, thought them to be mere myths in fact. they made fairy tales about the big bad wolf and how he'll get you if your bad. If they knew the truth, that werewolves were very much really, she hated to think what they would do.

She must have been very deep in thought because she suddenly snapped out of it and looked into Amelia's questioning eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to bed, the shows over and I was headed to sleep."

"Yeah I'm just going to finish my tea and take a shower before going to bed." She said taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"If you're sure." Lucia nodded at this. "Alright then, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

Lucia sat for a while longer, just thinking of what could happen if her secret went beyond the small circle of people who know, which consisted of the three people in the hotel room right then. After drinking the last of her cold tea, she put the cup in the sink in the little kitchen their suite had and went to the bathroom.

She tried to take her clothes off without looking in a mirror, like she always did at home, but the bathroom in the hotel had them all over the walls, making it impossible to avoid. Once her clothes were off she looked into the mirror closest to her and examined her body. It had been a long time since she looked at her body this way, not liking the way it look, covered in scars and at the moment bruised from the fullmoon several days beforehand, she tended not to look at it if she didn't have too.

She still wasn't that tall having only gained an inch in the eleven years she's had Weylen, and she still had her curvy body but with a slimmer waist from having an athletic lifestyle. Her hair was still long, waist length like it had been most of her life.

Lucia traced some of her scars gently before going over to the shower and turning the water on. She then went back and brushed her hair out to get any knots that might be in it out. Stepping into the shower she felt her muscles slowly relax with the heat of the water. As her body eases its stresses away she found her mind wandering back throughout the day. She knew she had to embrace the magical world, in a way she was a part of it, her being a werewolf and all. More so because he son would now be emerged in the magical world for the majority of the year for several years to come.

Being in Diagon Alley had been fun, there were so many amazing things there, most of which she had no idea what they were. Cauldrons, owls, brooms, weird crenatues from the bank that she had found out were called goblins. There were things she never would have imagined, all hidden from the eyes of normal people, Muggles as witches and wizards would call them.

Her mind strayed back to the book she as purchased which she had not yet had a chance to look through. Maybe it would give her a clue as to how to help herself, how to make transforming not so bad or make it so she knew what she was doing on those thought of Remus Lupin when he had handed her the book, his hand had accidentily brushed against her and for some reason at that memory she shivered slightly, not in disgust but with a feeling she couldn't quite place.

She remembered when he had looked down at the book and how she wished he hadn't. He had looked at her in surprise, about to ask what she was, she had been so glad when her son interupted. She hadn't liked the look of pity she had seen in his eyes at the time but thinking back she thought, maybe it wasn't pity, it had look more like... sadness? But why would he be sad, one would think if they encountered a werewolf they would be scared, not sad.

Throughout the small conversation that the four of them had, she had avoided looking him in the eyes as much as possible, instead looking at the books in her hands or watching his lips move. She suddenly wondered if his lips would be soft and how they would feel against hers. At that thought she was startled out of her day dreaming, confused why she had thought that.

Ever since she had been attacked she had never been attracted to anyone, not even Amelia who she had been dating when it happened. She had tried to be with people but whenever they touched her in a way that was more then friendly she would always feel wrong and disgusted. But the thought of Weylen's future teacher's lips and maybe even hands on her made her feel...excited? Shouldn't it make her feel wrong, like everyone else who had ever tried and fail, especially considering he was a stranger she had just met.

But the more she thought of when he had brushed his hand against hers, those hands that were slightly calloused by had felt soft at the same time, the more she imagined his hands on her. She pretended it was his hands as she slowly brought one of hers up and brushed it against her now sensative nipple. She closed her eyes as she rubbed it firmly, pinching it tightly when it hardened. She let out a gasp at the feel of it and bit her lip to try and keep any other sounds from escaping her lips.

Lucia leaned her head against the tile wall of the shower as her free hand wandered down her front, nails scrapping against her wet skin as they descended, making it hard for her to stifle her moans. It was Remus' hand she was feeling as her's gently touched her most sensitive of areas. One of her fingers dipped into her heat and began sliding in and out of her, exciting her even more. She slipped another in and used her thumb to firmly press against her clit, causing her to began to pant softly. Her other hand was still pulling and pinching at one nipple and then the other, small ripples of pleasureful pain spiking throughout her body. Within minutes of pleasuring herself, Lucia bit into her lip hard enough to draw blood as she held in what was sure to be a moan load enough to hear in the other room as she finally climax.

She stood there for several moments, shuddering at the pulses of ecstacy that still raced through her veins. She was amazed that she was even able to do that, before the attack it was easy enough to get off but after, just like with other people trying to touch her, whenever she tried to, she would have the same reaction. It was strange to be able to do it after so long, and while imagining someone that she had just meet and knew nothing about.

Once she was out of her daze she washed herself off and got out of the shower. She dried herself off, put her clothes back on and looked in the mirror for a moment. Her cheeks were still flushed from what she had just done and became even redder at the thought of it. She quickly left the bathroom and went to the bedroom she shared with her son and laid down. Within moments of her head hitting the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Remus let go of his now flaccid penis and wiped his hand on the fabric of his pants. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he had just jacked off while thinking of that woman at the book shop in Diagon Alley. A complete stranger to him and the mother to one of his future students no less. He knew he should probably feel disgusted at himself but all he really felt was satisfied in a way he had been in a long time. It had been years, he couldn't quite remember how long exactly, since he had been able to get it up and be able to satisfy his desires. He never knew why he couldn't and he still didn't but it felt good to be able to after so long.

Once he had gotten home from Diagon Alley he had looked through all the books he had purchased and had began thinking of lesson plans they he would be giving. After looking through them all he had decided to have a drink of Fire Whiskey before he went to bed. He was half-way through when he began reminiscing about his day and he had eventually gone back to when he helped Lucia get that book off of the shelf.

He had only wanted to be polite, he had been turning into the aisle to get the DADA books he needed and had seen her small frame reach up and attempt to grabbed the book that was obviously out of her reach and had almost laughed when she jumped up to grab it. After seeing that he had walked up behind her and grabbed the book without looking at it. When he had handed it to her, he'd looked at the book and been surprised at it's title.

He now thought back to that again, after visioning her doing unspeakable things to him, and wondered if she really was a werewolf like he was. He sincerely hoped she wasn't, it was a horrible life to live but he wondered if she was: How did she cope with it? How long had she been a werewolf? Where did she go on those long nights when the full moon turned her into a monster?

He sighed, maybe he could ask her son Weylen once they were both at school. It was two weeks away, before the full moon would rise again. If his suspicions were right he might be able to help her in a way she wouldn't be able to help herself using whatever Muggle method that she used. He could tell her about the Wolfsbane potion and how it helped there kind keep there minds under control while they changed for the night of the month.

Remus sighed again and got up. He went to the bathroom and took his clothes off, quickly examining his body that was littered with scars. Luckily ever since he began taking Wolfsbane he didn't get many more scars, only minor ones. He wondered quickly how many scars were on Lucia's body and where they might be. Before he could get his mind thinking of hers again he turned the shower on cold and stepped in. He quickly cleaned himself in the cold water before getting out and putting a pair of boxers on and slipping under his blanket. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review everyone, I could really use the encouragement. Again if I can't update this on schedule then I'll post for a different story. So be looking out for a story on my profile called The Lost Heiress if you don't see Finding the Moon in the next week or so.


	11. Curious

I'm sorry everyone, for how long it took me to pos this. This chapter is a little shorter then normal which makes me feel worse considering how long it took to write it. My writers dam turned into a full blown writers block but luckily it has passed for the moment. So I how you enjoy this chapter.

Anything that looks like it's J.K. Rowlings probably is, everything else is mine.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

The next day, Weylen, Lucia and Amelia got up and ordered breakfast to their room before getting dressed for the day. They then left the hotel and made their way back to Diagon Alley.

As they were about to go into the store to buy an owl, Amelia spotted a certain black hair man enter a shop a few doors down. She turned to the two Reeds waiting for her by the door and said, "Go ahead without me, I want to check something out. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour."

Lucia who had also glimpsed the man chuckled lightly, "Alright but don't take forever, we still have to go back to the hotel to get our stuff before we catch the train."

"Don't worry, I wont be long. She said as she walked to the other store. Amelia entered the store and stopped to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The shop was cool compared to the August heat outside, and it had an earthy smell about it, as though she should be standing in a forest rather then a shop.

Looking around she saw rows and rows of shelving, like in a library but instead of books there were jars and other assortments of containers, each holding something different in them. She walked up to the first row of shelving and found dried flowers in jars, some she recognized such as rose, lavender and lily, flowers she often used in her teas. But many of the flowers were completely foreign to her. She moved on to the next row and found different leaves and herbs. She continued looking through the shelves, forgetting at the moment why she had gone in there.

She stared at a jar that had eyes of some sort in them. She tapped it and watched them jiggle, when suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before reacting on instinct, grabbing the wrist and twisted around in a way she was taught would put an opponent to their knees. Instead of the expected result, the wrist easily avoided being twisted by taking a firm hold on her forearm.

Amelia looked up to the owner of the arm she was now grasping and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, um I'm sorry about that."

Severus Snape arched a dark eyebrow at her, "Yes, well a weaker man would be on his knees." She paused for a second, looking at her curiously. "But I supposed that was the point. Am I correct?"

"Um, yes, me and Lucia learned it in a self defense class we've been going to since we were younger." Realizing they still held each others wrists, she blushed even more before releasing her grip.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Severus inquired as he pulled his arm back to his side.

"Well, we came back to get an owl before going back home today."

His eyebrow arched again and a smirk of amusement appeared on his face as he asked her, "You're getting an owl in an apothecary? And where exactly are the Reeds may I ask?"

"Umm, no, we're not getting an owl here," she stuttered, not quite sure why she was so nervous around this dark man. "They're getting the owl, I came in her because, um... I was curious." She said weakly.

Severus saw through her obvious lie but decided to ignore it for the moment, "Hmm, I see, find anything interesting?"

"You mean besides everything? This place is quite fascinating." Looking back towards the jar she had been examining, she tapped it again and asked him, "What are they exactly, I mean I know there eyes but what of and what are they for?"

"Those are eyes of newt and they are for a variety of potions." He gave Amelia a look that made her think he could look into her very soul before he continued. "You know Amelia, you're a terrible liar. Why did you really come in here?"

She blushed again, feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Wanting to look away from him in embarrassment but not being able to for some reason, as though they were black holes sucking her in, she said, "Well, I may have seen you come in her and decided to follow you."

"Now why would you want to follow me?"

"I..I just wanted to say hi, I suppose." She told him with a slight smile on her face.

Amelia noticed a look of uncertainty flash in his eyes before it quickly disappeared, replaced by a wall blocking any emotion that may want to show itself.

"So, hi. How are you doing?" She said when he didn't respond.

"I'm fine, you really shouldn't have bothered. It was a waste of your time following me in here. Now go, I have some things I need to purchase." He told her harshly and began to turn away.

Amelia grabbed his arm again and said in a voice that finally held her normal confidence in it, "I don't think it was a waste of time. You're an interesting man Severus Snape, and I happen to like interesting things." She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her wallet, opening it a pulling out a card. She held it out to him. "Here I leave but take this, it's my business card. Just incase you change your mind about being a waste of time. Maybe you can use you magic like last time and pop in for a cup of tea."

Once Severus reached out and took the card from her, she turned around and left the store, leaving him there to think. He watched as she left, wondering how she had changed from the seemingly timid woman that had entered the store to the prideful one that left. It truly amazed him. He looked down at the card in his hand, before slipping it into his pocket and continuing is shopping.

* * *

On August 31st, Lucia and Weylen took the train again, this time without Amelia who decided to say to keep you shop open. The trip there and the night following were eventless with the exception of Weylen going through his trunk a million times to make sure he had everything he needed. They stayed in the same hotel as the trip before, though they were in a different room.

They woke up early on the 1st of September, wanting to spend their time together before he left of the school year. They made their way down to one of the restaurants in the hotel to have breakfast together.

"Are you excited?" Lucia asked her son.

"Yes, but nervous too. I wonder what it's like there." He looked to his mom and though he still looked happy about going, there was an undertone of slight sadness on his face as he said, "I'm really going to miss you, mum."

"And I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart, but you need to learn how to use your magic. And you get to come back for the holidays." She told him.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, finish up, we have to get you to your train by noon. Not much time left now." They finished their breakfast and went back to their room.

After looking through his trunk one last time they got a cab and went to Kings Cross Station. Once they got there they found Platform 9 3/4 by following the directions given to them in the letter from Severus Snape.

Lucia gave her son a hug as she told him, "I want you to write me once a week at least. Okay?"

"Yes, mum. I know." Weylen said hugging her back.

"And before the full moon too. I want to know that you are okay." She said, pulling back from him and looking at him worried. "I know you don't change but you do become a bit of a grump and I don't want you getting in trouble with the other students for being rude or worse, getting into fights. I'll send you some of Ame's special tea to help you relax."

"I will mum, I want to hear from you beforehand too."

"Good, I'll miss you." She kissed him on the cheek before giving him another quick hug. "Now go one, we don't want the train leaving without you. I love you, Weylen."

"I love you too, mum." Weylen said before turning away from his mother and pulling his trunk and owl onto the train.

When Lucia turned to go, she saw Weylen's teacher Remus Lupin standing behind her with wide eyes. She looked at him back for a moment, just as wide eyed as him, wondering how much of their conversation he had heard. She quickly snapped out it, and went to walk around him.

He grabbed her arm to stop her and began saying, "Mrs. Reed, can I speak-"

She pulled her arm from his grasp and told him, "No, I would rather not speak. I have to go."

He grabbed her arm again and said, "Please understand that I mean you no harm. If you are what I think you are, I can help you."

She looked into his amber orbs and got lost for a second in their familiar colors before she once again pulled her arm away and said weakly, "I don't need your help, or anyone's help for that matter. Nothings wrong with me." With that she was finally able to walk around him and leave Platform 9 3/4.

Remus watched as she walked away, sighing in resignation before turning back to the train and boarding. He quickly found an empty cabin, placed his bag on the overhead cabinet and sat near the window. He looked out the window, waiting for the train to start moving.

He pulled his jacket up close and leaned into the window, closing his eyes, thinking of the woman he had tried to talk to. After hearing that conversation with her son, he was not quite sure she was in fact a werewolf. There was no denying it. He wanted to help her, but it seemed that she wanted no help from anyone.

He knew he had to do something to help her, even if she didn't want him to. He would talk to her son, Weylen, about it once they got to Hogwarts. Maybe he would be willing to talk to him, he would want to help his mother if he could. He would want to know that there was a potion that could help his mother control herself during the night of the full moon. He would want his mother to be safer.

Finally making a decision on what to do, he pulled his jacket even closer then before, nearing covering himself completely, and dozed off.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review, I could really use the encouragement after having my writers block, first that has ever happened to me and it really sucks.


	12. Wolfsbane

Hey everyone, this is a shorter chapter then normal, and I apologise for that. I tried to add more to this chapter for a while but I just couldn't find inspiration to do so. Please enjoy what I have writen though. Any suggestions on what to do next will be taken into consideration. I could use all the help I get right now. Please review.

Anything familar isn't mine, but everything else is.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

After leaving Platform 9 3/4 Lucia went back to the hotel, she had a few hours until she had to go back to Kings Cross Station to catch her own train home. Once she got there she pulled out the book she had purchased in Diagon Alley two weeks before. A book she had avoided reading at home, not wanting her son or friend to see her with it, why? She didn't really know. Now that she was away from home though, she had plenty of time to read it before she left the hotel.

"Werewolves Guide to Getting Through the Night" was written in silver letters on the plain black book. It wasn't a very big book, there was probably less than a hundred pages if that in it, but she hope it gave her good information. She opened it to the cover page where it again said the name of the book and the author, Jericho Holton. On that page it had its published date, only a few year back and Lucia was hopeful, maybe it would have some useful information, more real than all the books she had back home on werewolves. Those were all full of speculations and talked about the mythology behind it. Considering this was a book by a wizard, in a world where werewolves were very much true, she hope there would be more truth to it all.

She turned to the first chapter, that was titled, "Medieval Methods." She began reading it her fast becoming slightly paler over time as she read the things that people used to do to prevent themselves from hurting people, and what those people eventually did to them one they found out. Apparently it had been common practice to change themselves up, or lock themselves in cage if possible. There was a story telling how one person used to break his legs before the full moon, so that once he transformed he wouldn't be able to move well enough to hurt anyone. Apparently it used to be very normal for people to harm themselves, breaking there legs or some other way, in order to try to control what their werewolf side did.

And worse, those werewolves family's, once they found out, would do horrible terrible things to the ones that they supposedly loved and cared about. Attacking them with silver knives, cutting them and bleeding them until they were near death, them healing them, hoping that the cleansing powers of silver would get rip of the curse from them. In one point of the chapter it said how they would often embed silver medallions that had enchantments on them under the werewolf's skin. It would never heal them, only weaken them during the full moon and eventually, slowly and painfully kill them. If that didn't kill them, and they weren't able to cure them, which they never were able to do, they would take the killing into their own hands. Hanging them until they were dead, cutting off their heads and burning the bodies to make sure they never came back to life.

Lucia was shocked as she finished the chapter, wondering how people could have ever done that to their own flesh and blood. She took a deep breath before turning the page and continuing the next chapter, it was called, "Working Werewolves." Hopefully this chapter wouldn't be as bad or bloody as the last had been. Unfortunate, though it wasn't bloody like the previous one, it was a bit sad. It talk all about how werewolves throughout the ages have had very little opportunities for work. Many of them hid who they really were, to protect themselves. Even now, in modern-day, if someone found out that one of the people working for them was a werewolf, that person would get fired. Unable to support themselves, many of them would resort to stealing in order to survive.

The third chapter in the book was, "Modern Miracles." This chapter sounded a bit hopeful. At the start, it told how advances in certain potions has made it possible to manage some of the restlessness, irritability and slight pain that occurs in the days before full moon. As Lucia continued reading, a small smile grew on her face. She finally came to a part that told of a potion that would let her know what she did during the transformation. A potion that would let her control everything that she did and keep those she loved out of danger.

Excited at just the thought of it, she read more and found the name of the potion, Wolfsbane, which was a fitting name for a potion that warded off the crazed natured off the werewolf. The next sentence left her with a stunned expression on her face as she came upon the name of the person that invent it, Severus Snape. The very man who was Weylen's teacher, the same man that was in her home two weeks ago, asking if there was something wrong with her, if she needed any sort of help.

Now Lucia regretted being so quick to say no, to tell him to leave. She's just been so used to saying nothing was wrong that it was an automatic answer to his question. And she never liked getting help in the first place. Even the small amount of help that she got from Amelia made her feel like a burden to her best friend, though Amelia always said it wasn't much trouble. That she'd do anything for Lucia because she cared about her.

Looking at her watch for the time, Lucia sighed, realizing that she had to leave now if she was to get to her train in time. She quickly marked her page in the thin book, only a chapter was left and she could read in on the train, then she grabbed her bag and left the hotel. A cab took her to Kings Cross where she got on the train and found an empty cabin. She looked out the window, watching other people board the train as well. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, meaning to just rest them before finishing the book. Instead, she fell into a light dose, and once the train began moving, fall asleep completely.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review.


	13. Help

At long last, here is a long overdue chapter for you all. But if any of you had read the post I had put on here a few days ago, then you would know that I haven't been in a place that had a computer, let alone internet access. I hope that this chapter makes it up to you all.

Nothing is mine if it sounds familiar. If you don't recognize anything though, then it is in fact mine, so don't think of taking it.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Remus watched as all the first years came through the doors of the Great Hall with looks of excitement and wonder on their faces. He remembered his first time walking through the doors and couldn't help the smile that came to him of his younger years.

He watched as they all filed to the front of the room between the two middle tables and listened as McGonagall explained to them that they were to be sorted into their Houses. One by one they each want up to have the Sorting hat placed on there head. Many of them it took but a moment before the hat yelled out where they were to go. Others it took a few minutes.

Remus watch all this while drifting in and out of memories of this time here at the school. But when he heard the name of Weylen Reed be called he pulled his head out of his thoughts and watch the boy walk up the few steps to the stool there. He could see the boy was excited but a little nervous at the same time. Remus could completely understand the young boys nerves, what with him being a Muggleborn and being thrown into a world of magic and myth.

When Weylen sat on the stool and the Sorting hat placed on his head, it was a full minute before it yelled out to the waiting students, GRYFFINDOR!"

Hearing this Remus could help the large smile that appeared on his face when he heard that the boy would be in his old house. For some unknown reason, Remus felt pride swell in his chest, more than with any of the other students that had been placed there. His happiness soared even higher when he saw that the boy had found seat next to Harry Potter and his two friends.

Remus had met the three of them on the train ride to Hogwarts after having the misfortune of waking up to find a Dementor trying to suck out Harry's soul. Other than a fainting spell from Harry and some slight sadness that was easily fixed with some chocolate, no one was hurt.

Remus was glad to see the young Reed boy with the three older Gryffindor, they will be able to show him around. And hopefully they will teach him to ignore the prejudices that some of the other students held against Muggleborns.

As the feast drew to a close, Remus got up to try to get to Weylen. He wanted to have a talk with the boy about the conversation that he had overheard between him and his mother at the train station. Remus went around the teacher's table to go through the crowds of children to get to the boy.

He realized halfway through that it was the wrong way of going about it. It was too late to turn back and go through the teachers entrance so instead he keep going towards the main entrance of the Great Hall. By the time he got to the doors, the boy was already gone, lead to his dormitory by the prefects of his house.

Remus sighed, he would have to wait until the next day to talk to him. He suppose as long as got to talk to Weylen about his mother before the the next full moon in two and a half weeks, it was fine to wait a day or two.

* * *

Thoughout the next week Remus tried to talk to Weylen several times after meals, but weither it was staff meetings directly afterwards, being stopped by students questions or some other thing, he was never able to. And because the 1st of September was on a Friday and thats when his first year Defense classes were scheduled for, he had to wait a full week until the opportunaty came along where he could talk to Weylen.

After class, which for the most part was just introduction of what they would be doing for they year and getting to know wach other, Remus dismissed everyone but ask Weylen to stay behind. Luckily enough the first year class was the last of the day so he could talk to him for a while without the boy having to leave for another class. Once all rest of the kids had filed out of the classroom, Remus directed Weylen into a chair in the front row and stood leaning against the front of his desk.

"How do you been enjoying Hogwarts so far, Mister Reed?" Remus asked him pleasantly.

"Oh, I really like it here." Weylen responded excitedly with a big silly grin on his face. "I only ever thought things like this happened in dreams and books, but it just so amazing that it's all real."

"Yes, I completely understand, it really is exciting isn't it. It can also be a bit overwhelming at first too, wouldn't you agree?" Remus questioned him, trying to slowly lead him towards what he really wanted to ask.

"Yeah, it is a bit, all this is new to me and I don't really know anyone here yet."

"Nobody is being mean I hope."

"No, everyone's been nice so far and I am meeting people. It's just, I guess I'm a little home sick, I've never really been away from home for a long time before. And it's a little scary to think I'm going to be here for most of the year without my mom or aunt." Weylen confessed his worries to his professor.

At this Remus pushed himself off his desk and came to sit in the seat next to Weylen. He looked at the boy and told him, "I felt the same way when I first came here. My family and I never really went far from my home at a young age and it can be a bit terrifing to suddening be emersed in a new place witha bunch of complete strangers."

"Yes, same here, I mean, we've gone on trips before, but normally just of a few days, like when we went to London to go to Diagon Alley where we first meet you." Weylen said, getting excited again when he reminded Remus of when they first met. "It was really neat there."

"Yes, it really is. It was nice meeting your mother too. We really don't get to met parents here at Hogwarts, so it good the few that we actually get to." Remus said before he continued on his questions about Weylen's mother. "How is your mother by the way? She looked a little sick the day I met her."

Weylen looked a bit sheepish at this but answered quietly anyways, "Well, she was just getting over being sick, but she was okay when I left."

Remus nodded in understanding, "Does she get sick often?"

"Um, sometimes yeah, she's has some medical problems, she had since she was younger, I guess." The boy told his teacher nervously.

Remus looked at the boy with a critical eye for a few moments before leaning a little closer and saying in a worried yet caring voice, "Weylen, I want to let you know that I overheard what your mother said to you at the train station last week. I believe I have an idea of what you were talking about and if I'm right than I can help you and your mother with the problem you both have."

Looking into the young boys eyes to see if he understood exactly what he was saying, Remus saw that there was a glimmer of hope in there depths. He smiled at the boy as he asked him again, "Now, what's really wrong with your mother? Like I said, I think I know but I want to hear from you if I'm really right."

"Well, my mom doesn't really like me talking about her problem."

"I want you to be assured that whatever you tell me will stay between the two of us, alright? Nothing leaves this room unless it's alright with you and your mother."

Weylen stared at his teacher, thinking over whether he should tell him or not, but in the end he decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least try to help his mother, even if she wouldn't ask for it herself. "Okay, I trust you Professor."

The Professor smile at him, "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You see, my mom didn't want to tell me how it happened, but a couple of years ago, my aunt Amelia, you met her in Diagon Alley, she's been my mother's friend since they were kids. She convinced my mother to tell me how it happened, said that I deserved to know." Weylen began a bit nervously.

"What was it that you deserved to know?" Remus asked, trying to help the boy continue his story along.

"Well, I always knew what my mom was, but my aunt said I deserved to know how she became one, considering that it's because she became one that I was born." Weylen drew in a deep breathe of air and let it out noisily before returning to what he was saying. "You see, when my mom 16 she went for a walk out in the woods behind our house at night. She went to this little pond in the woods, she used to do it all the time so she figure it would be fine.

"She went swimming and afterwards when she as getting ready to go back home she heard a howl coming from somewhere in the trees. Thinking that it was a wolf she quickly grabbed all her things and began running down the trail leading home. She didn't get far though before she was attacked." Weylen stopped here to take another deep breath and it was then that he noticed he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears on he cheeks and glanced up at his teacher to see if he noticed.

Remus gave him a said smile and pulled out a handkerchief from his robe pocket. He handed it to the him as she said, "It's alright, I know talking about this can be emotional but just tell when what she was attacked by and we'll see if I can help her alright?"

The boy nodded and finished wiping his tears as he continued with the tragic story. "Well, she was attacked by a werewolf and when it attacked her, it...it...it raped her." Weylen put his head in his hands after saying this last part but still continued his story, though not slightly muffled by his hands.

"It took her a couple weeks in the hospital before she got better and then when the next full moon came along, she wasn't prepared for what she was going to become, she had no clue what it was that had attacked her. That night she killed both her parents and her two younger sisters. And then to make matters worse she found out not long after that, that she was pregnant...with me." He sobbed out the end of his story without looking up at Remus.

If he had he would have found his face to be a mix between horror at the story and sadness of realizing that compared to this young woman's story, the tale of how he became a werewolf and his life afterwards seemed easy. Maybe even a little bit normal.

Realizing he should probably say something to the obviously distressed boy, he came closer to him and put his arm around Weylen's small shoulders. "I know it probably doesn't help saying this, but I'm sorry that this happened to your mother. It's not something that anyone should have to go through."

Hearing this, Weylen turned and wrapped his arms around Remus' torso. He had never told this story to anyone before, and doing it now, when he was in a world that could potentially help his mother, made him relieve to have someone he could talk to about it.

Pulling away, he looked into his professors amber eyes and asked, "You said, you thought you knew what she was and you could help her if she was what you thought? Where you right? Can you help her?"

Remus gave him a weak smile, "Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, I was correct and I will try to help your mother as much as I can."

The boy smiled more strongly then his teacher, "That's great, it there a cure for it in the magical world? Will my mom be able to be a normal person?" Seeing the smile falter on Remus' face, his face lost a little bit of it's light at hearing that he could help. "There isn't one, is there? There isn't a cure?"

With a sigh he responded, "No, I'm afraid there is no cure. Not at the time at least but there is probably someone looking for it. There is a potion though, that will make her able to control her werewolf self on the full moon."

"So she would still have to transform? But she would be able to know what was happening?"

"Yes, and when taken early the day of the full moon, it gives relief so your mother would be able to rest before she had to change. It also helps to prevent the side effects that occur after the moon sets the next day. It cutts down the recovery time enough that only a good nights rest and a little medicine would help with."

Weylen's smile began to come back the more Remus talked about how the potion work. "I guess its better then what happens without it. I'm sure just about anything is better then now."

Remus returned his smile. "That's right, I'm sure it is better then being without it. Now, I want you to get in contact with you mother alright? Tell her what I told you and let her know she doesn't have to go through this alone."

"Okay, Professor. I just sent her a letter this morning. So once I get a response back I let her know."

"Perfect. Why don't you go now. Go get to know some more people." He told the boy as he gestured towards the door.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. For helping my mom."

"It's the least I could do. Now run along." Once Weylen left the classroom, Remus went an walked around his desk and flopped down into his chair. He sat there and thought about story the boy had told him about his mother. He had never heard a more tragic tale from a werewolf before.

There had been a few that have come close. It wasn't uncommon for a werewolf to harm someone in their family, and there have been a few case where a werewolf has raped someone. Remus shuddered at that, remembering for a moment years back when he woke up with blood covering his penis, knowing he had raped someone and not knowing who. Most of the time the victum is killed, the brutallity of it too much for a body to handle.

But this young womans story was the most tragic of all. Worse because she was a Muggle and knew nothing about what she had become. Brutally raped and attack, then killing her family and finally having to live with the evidence of what happened to her for the rest of her life, not only through the transformation but through her son as well.

How alone she must of felt, worse then himself who had been attacked as a young boy.

Remus sighed heavily as he dug a chocolate bar out of his top desk drawer, he knew there was no changing the past and he knew the chocolate wouldn't help with the sadness he felt for Miss Reed. But he also knew that he would try his hardest to make life easier for her.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Let me know how this chapter is. Is it up to par with the rest after a month away from writing anything?


	14. Letters

Here you go everyone, it took long because I was trying to write a chapter for my other story but I have a bit of writers block on that one. Hope you all like this one though.

The only characters that are mine are the one's you don't see in the Harry Potter books, the rest are JK Rowlings.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Lucia stared at the letter that she had just received from her son via the owl that they had bought. This was only the second letter that she had gotten from Weylen in the two weeks that he had been gone, but what he said in it shocked her to no ends. He had told one of his teachers about what she was, without even asking her if she wanted him to in the first place.

Even worse, it had been the teacher they had met in Diagon Alley, the one who had caught her buying the book on werewolves, then one that had overheard the conversation she'd had with her son. The one that for some reason she couldn't get out of her mind.

He now knew that she in fact was a werewolf. Which he had suspected to begin with but now he knew that it was true. If her son hadn't confirmed the truth to him, she probably could have gone a long time without seeing him again and having to be questioned.

But even though Lucia was a little disappointed in her son for going behind her back and telling someone about her problem, she was also relieved. Relieved because even though she has told her son and Amelia she was fine, she had always denied to tell them that she really felt alone. If someone in Weylen's new world could help her some way, it would make her that much less lonely. It would make her feel that much less different.

In his letter, Weylen mentioned the potion that she had read about in her book. The book she had yet to finish even though there was only one chapter left in it. For some reason, other than being busy with the reserve, she just hadn't read it yet. Lucia had an idea that it was because the rest of the book had been so morbid or sad that she just didn't want to know what else it had to say. So far she had only read the title of the chapter, and it was about Werewolves mating, which she figured really didn't apply to her since she didn't plan to mate with any other werewolves.

Now that someone at Weylen's school knew about her, maybe she could tell her son about the book she had read and how his potions professor was the one that had developed the potion that could help her.

Lucia sighed, if she really wanted help she would have to write her son back soon. There was only three days before the next full moon on Monday and if she went by the letters her son and she had sent, it takes at least a day by owl for mail to get from home in England to Weylen's school in London.

Getting up from her seat in the living room, she rubbed her tired eyes and went into her study. Sitting at her desk she pulled out stationary and a fountain pen and began her response to her son.

* * *

Remus's leg bounced up and down with the impatience running through him. It was the day before the full moon and Mr. Reeds mother had yet to send a letter back to her son. Weylen had told him on Friday during class that he had gotten a letter the night before and had sent one back before breakfast.

"For Merlin's sake man, will you stop your insisted jittering before I stop it for you." Snape said in annoyance beside him.

"Sorry." Remus said, stopping the jumping of his leg with some difficulty. After a moment he noticed that one of his fingers had taken up the rhythm where his leg had stopped, so he grabbed a piece of bacon off the pile he'd put on his plate to give his hand something else to do.

It was already a half-hour into breakfast, yet Mr. Reed still hadn't showed up. Just as Remus was beginning to think that the boy wouldn't arrive, he came in through the Great Hall door and sat at the closest end of the Gryffindor table. He watched as the boy seemed to glare at the food in front of him before grabbing bacon and sausage and putting it one his plate.

Just as Weylen was about to take a bite of his food, owls began coming into the room and one came and sat on his plate, holding out its leg with a letter on it. Weylen heaved a big sigh before taking the letter and feeding the bird a few pieces of his ruined bacon. Once the owl had left he pushed the plate away from him and opened his letter.

When he got to a certain part of his letter he looked up at the staff table in Remus' direction but slightly to his side, where Professor Snape was sitting. Remus glanced over to the dark brooding man and wondered what the letter could say that would involve him.

* * *

"Severus?" The annoying werewolf beside him said.

"What is it, Lupin?" Severus Snape asked without looking over at the man.

"What do you think of the Reed boy?"

At this he looked up and towards the Gryffindor table and found that the boy in question was staring at him. He sent his normal glare at the boy but it didn't seem to faze him a bit. Turning towards Remus beside him he lifted an eyebrow in question at him as he responded, "He's a fine student, for a Gryffindor. intriguing family as well. Why do you ask?"

"You've met his family?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yes, Albus roped me into doing his work for him. I was the one that went to his home and inform him and his family that he had magic." Severus look back at the boy and found him shifting his golden gaze between him and the werewolf beside him. Almost as if he was trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"What did you think of his mother?"

"And why do you think I would tell you what I think?" Severus asked, noticing that Remus' eyes glanced at the boy every once in a while. He wondered what was up with the man, other than his up-coming transformation.

"I just want to know if you noticed anything about her? If something was wrong with her?"

Severus glared sharply at the man who was obviously avoiding telling him something and snarled, "Just spit out whatever drivel that you want to say. It's quite clear that you already know the answer to your question so just tell me already."

Remus had a slightly guilty expression on his face as one of his hands came up to rub at his temple. as though a headache was forming. Which it probably was. "It's not exact my place to say. I was hoping you had figured it out so I could talk to you about it."

_It's not your place to say? Funny, that's what Amelia has said. _He thought wondering why everyone keep saying that and refusing to tell him anything. "Well, if you couldn't tell him in the first place then you never should have brought it up to begin with." He said as he stood up from his seat and walked around the staff table.

Instead of going through the staff door like he could have, he decided to stride down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He wanted to test a theory he had. From the looks the Reed boy had been send his way he believe that he must want to speak to him about something.

As Severus walked past the boy, he notice in his peripherals that the boy looked up at him, and as he walked through the Great Hall doors he heard as the boy got up from his seat and walk after him.

He took the corridor that lead to the dungeon staircase and just before he began to descend them, Mr. Reed called out to him, "Professor Snape?!"

Severus stopped and turned around, arching an eyebrow at the boy he enquired, "What is it, Mr. Reed? Coming to tell me why you were staring at me throughout breakfast?"

Without even saying sorry for his blatant rudeness in the Great Hall but answering the question regardless, "My mother mentioned you in her letter."

Not expecting that as an answer, Severus arched his eyebrow at the boy in inquiry. "Is that so? And what exactly did she say?"

"Well," Weylen looked around them before asking. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

With a quick glare at the boy who finally made him squirm a little unlike in the Great Hall, Severus told him, "Come along then." Turning back towards stairs he walked down them and went to his office. He directed Weylen to sit in the seat in front of his desk while he sat behind it. "Now, care to tell me what it is your mother said about me that made you deem it necessary to stare so blatantly this morning."

"She said that you would be able to help her." Reaching into the pocket of his robe be pulled out the folded letter, unfolded it and took the second page of the letter and handed it across the desk to Severus he said, "Here, she wrote this part for you to read."

Taking the letter from the boy he quickly read it:

_Professor Snape,  
I'm sorry for my rudeness the last time we met, you caught me on a bad day. When you were in my home you asked if there was anything that you could help me with. At the time I merely assume there was nothing anyone could do to help me but after the information I've found in a book I purchased in Diagon Alley, I know that you can. This book told me that you have invented a potion that helps with symptoms of being a werewolf. I am asking for your help, something that I never do, but I do this for my son. Anything that can make him safer around me would make me happy. So please, if there is anyway that you would help me, I will take anything you will give.  
Sincerely,  
Lucia Reed_

Though stunned by what the letter said, Severus was able to keep a neutral expression on his fac as he looked up from it and into the amber eyes of the young Weylen boy. "So your mother is a werewolf? I see why Lupin was asking if I knew what was wrong with her. It figures he would find it out."

"Why do you say that?" Weylen asked, confused.

"Like tends to know like."

"You mean, Professor Lupin is a werewolf? But he never told me when we talked about my mother."

"Yes, well our esteemed Defense professor doesn't really want his affliction being known to the student body. Though for someone that's been living with a werewolf his whole life one would assume that you'd figure it out eventually."

At this, Weylen seemed to take a moment to think back over the several encounters that he'd had with Remus. After a moment he looked up at the dark potions professor and said, "The first time I met him was a few days after the full moon, I only met him for a moment but he looked to be just as tired as my mom was. And there's the fact that he knew so much about werewolves, it did make me wonder why he knew so much."

"One would wonder." Severus said. He watched the boy for a minute before saying, "Rest assured, Mr. Reed, I'll make sure your mother gets some Wolfsbanes before the full moon tomorrow night. Now, if that will be all, I must go a make your mother's and Lupin's potion."

"Oh, okay sir. thank you so much for helping my mom, you don't know how much it means that she actually asked for help." Weylen said excitedly as he got up from his seat and went to the door.

Once he finally left, Severus sat back in his chair and contemplated what he had learned. When Lupin had asked him if he knew what was wrong with Mr. Reeds mother, it had piqued his interest that he wasn't the only one that had noticed something wrong.

But he had expect some sort of normal Muggle ailment, something that in the Magical world was easy to cure. He never had expected that she was afflicted with lycanthropy. It was very rare to find a Muggle werewolf, they normally never survived long and when they, they were found out sooner or later. Severus wondered how she long she had been a werewolf and how she could have keep it secret for however long she'd been one.

He sighed as he opened up a drawer in his desk and searched through it until he found the little card he'd put there several weeks ago. Maybe after he gave Lucia Reed the potion and told her about it he would stop and have a cup of tea.

Severus got up from his seat, put the card in the robe pocket and went through the door to his private labs. Though he had told Mr. Reed he had to make his mother's potion, he already had enough for both Lupin and Miss Reed. He really just wanted to brew something difficult that will take his mind off of werewolves for the moment.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Please review, I love hearing everything that you all have to say.


End file.
